


Three Scenes

by Stareena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Collars, Dom Gabriel, Dom/dub play, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Ice, Ice Play, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Sam, Praise Kink, Sub Sam, Sub Sam Winchester, Supernatural Kink Big Bang, Touch Denial, Vibrators, clothespin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First timer Sam Winchester wanders into the BDSM club, The Cage, for his birthday. Always curious about that world, he finds Gabriel, a Dom who is willing to put Sam through his paces as an introduction to the world. Agreeing to scene with Sam three times to give the kid a chance to get his toes wet, Gabriel is still reluctant to let the kid in, emotionally. It's all new to Sam and sometimes makes him hesitant but he enthusiastically rushes in. Problem is Dean isn't liking that Sam is running off to 'one of those clubs' and Sam is starting to find himself developing feelings for his Dom. What if Dean makes makes a scene (pun NOT intended)? What if Gabriel doesn't want to continue after three scenes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to the SPN KINK BB.  
> I want to thank Shipperslist, who was my original beta for my first story (which was Help You [http://archiveofourown.org/works/6706945/chapters/15340153]), TricksterBee (http://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee) who was my beta for this story and casslastheaven (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor) my artist (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6767731)!

 

Walking up to the bar, Sam Winchester took in the club before taking a seat. For years he had thought about coming here, what the interior would look like, what sort of things would happen behind the innocuous front doors. When he decided for his 26th birthday that he would finally walk in, he had no idea what to expect.

Dressed in a pair of dark snug jeans and a v neck tee shirt, he had opted for casual rather than stereotypical club clothes. He was glad that he did. While he felt more comfortable, he radiated self-assurance, plus he wasn’t sure how he would look standing at 6’4”, clad in leather or latex in the middle of an D/s club.

Ordering up a whiskey, neat, Sam sat on the stool and looked around, trying to remain calm and cool and failing. He was nervous and excited. Everything was fascinating to him. The way the redheaded Domme on the far end of the room took a cat of nine tails to the back of an exhausted blond woman, the way the dirty blond haired tall man was standing over a younger man with dark hair, it appeared he was doing nothing more than whispering into the man’s ear but it was making his whole body writhe. There were a few submissive sitting on pillows on the floor next to their Dominants. One had kitty ears, furry cuffs and a tail. A closer look explained that it was most likely a butt plug with tail attached and there was definitely a collar that she was wearing.

Sam took a deep breath and deep sip of his drink.

“Want another?” The cool drawl of a southern man purred behind him. Turning to face the bar, the bartender was resting on his hands looking at him.

“Sure,” Sam downed the rest of his drink and pushed the glass over.

“Dom or Sub?” The bartender asked with a smirk. Sam got very blinky.

“Um… not sure.” He replied feeling his face turn scarlet.

“Sub.” The man nodded, “First time too?” He pushed the glass over.

“I’ve done some light stuff but nothing like this.” Sam indicated the room at large.

“Well,” The man chuckled, “Good thing about a place like this is that whatever your limits are, they are respected. We don’t take kindly to people pushing boundaries when they are not welcomed.” He set the glass back down in front of Sam, “So whatever you decided, with whoever you choose, you’ll be safe.”

Taking the glass Sam nodded, “I appreciate that. Makes me feel a little better having come in here.”

“Benny.” The man held out his hand.

“Sam.” They shook hands.

“Well, Sam, here you can be whatever you want, whoever you want, brother.” Benny smiled, “Just remember Safe, Sane and Consensual. If you need anything or have any questions, let me know.”

Nodding, Sam shot him a small grin.

“Anything that I need to know? About… playing… here?” Sam asked timidly.

“If you don’t like something, say so. The. End.” Benny shrugged.

“And how do… who do I … How can I scene? If I want?” Sam played with the rim of his glass.

“All you gotta do is ask, brother.” Benny grinned stepping back to go attend to another patron.

Frowning for just a second, Sam turned to look around once more. There were several people just wandering around, like tourists. Other looked like they were trying to find a way in to some of the spots. Picking up his glass, Sam dropped some cash on the bar before walking around. Looking from scene to scene, each area was trussed up as if the club was a collection of vignettes. Each area framed like a miniature stages.

Most of the active stages had small groups of people watching. Walking around like he was strolling through a park, Sam would watch a scene for a short time, mentally ticking off if it was something he wanted to try or not. Moving from space to space, he admired the people in most of them. Beautiful, strong, proud, submissive, Dominant… it did not matter, it was all sexy. Even if he didn’t scene, Sam would go home knowing that this was the best birthday ever.

Walking towards another active scene, Sam passed by an area not being used. In fact there was a man that was going through several drawers and pulling things out, making ready for a scene to start. Sam watched the man for a moment. Just as he was going to walk away, he remembered the words Benny had said.

_“All you gotta do is ask, brother.”_

“Excuse me,” Sam walked up a little closer to the area, “You setting up for something specific?”

The man stood up and looked at Sam, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. He was shorter than Sam, light brown hair, a grin on his face but it was his eyes that caused Sam to stop. They were whiskey colored and easily the most beautiful he’d ever seen.

“No. Nothing in particular.” The man popped a hip and crossed his arms, “Why, looking to scene?”

“Oh.” Sam blinked, “I… You don’t have a submissive?” Sam felt his cheeks heat up. Had he made a mistake talking to a Dominant? Though Benny did say…

“No. I don’t have a submissive. You have a Dominant? Or are you just visiting?” The man stepped forward.

“I… uh… I’ve never…. I don’t have a Dom. I’m not… it’s…” Sam stammered, feeling his blood run hot, “It’s my birthday.”

The man raised an eyebrow a fraction before his lips curled up into a smile.

“Happy birthday, Moose.”

“Moose?” Sam blinked.

“Tall as hell, lanky and built of solid muscle. I have the feeling when backed into a corner you’d come out swinging, Moose.” He emphasized the nickname again.

“Sam.”

“Gabriel.” The man nodded, “So… are you looking to scene?”

Feeling his knees weaken, Sam took a steadying breath, “Yes. But… I’ve never done it before.”

Nodding slowly, Gabriel looked him up and down, drinking him in, “I can work with that. Would you like to explore some things? See if you like them or not?”

“Uh... yeah, yes, I would… are you sure? I’m a noob.”

“Sometimes it’s good to go back to basics. Besides, I may rediscover something I had forgotten I liked.”

Sam nodded and walked up towards the stage, “Where do we start?”

“I’m going to fill out a kink negotiation sheet on you. So if you decide to continue, you can take it to your Dominant.”

“Oh… okay…” Sam followed the man over to a chair, sitting when he indicated to do so.

“Trust me, I know it’s not sexy but I rather do this and have things laid out ahead of time then accidentally discover that you have a fear of clown when I come out dressed as Ronald McDonald.”

Sam looked at Gabriel in horror.

“Okay, noted, no clown kink.” She made a note at the bottom of a piece of paper that he pulled out of a drawer, “I was kidding by the way. Clowns are the work of the devil.”

“Well, I agree there.” Sam took a sip of his drink, it caught Gabriel’s eye.

“How many of those have you had?”

“This? This is my second.”

“How well do you hold your liquor?”

“Incredibly well. I grew up drinking PBR. Plus, I ate before coming out and I’m 6’4”.”

“I won’t do this if you’re intoxicated.” Gabriel eyed him closely.

“I can walk a sobriety test if you like.” Sam folded his arms across his chest. Watching him for a long minute Gabriel broke out into a grin.

“Fair enough.” He nodded, “I’ve had nothing tonight yet. Okay… let’s get started. Dominant or submissive?”

“You switch?”

“No.” Gabriel challenged.

“Submissive.”

Gabriel made his notes.

“’My level of kink experience…’ You can go on a scale of 1-5, five being a professional submissive, one being a D/s virgin.”

Sam thought for a moment, “I’d say I’m 1½. I’ve done some light bondage with women before but I was always the one in control. So I’m familiar but not as a submissive.”

Smirking Gabriel wrote on the worksheet, “No one has ever given me a fraction before, Sammy.”

“It’s just… Sam.”

Gabriel looked up and stared.

“Sammy is… fine too.”

“’For me kink is…’ Is this something that you want to do once in a while, want to make a lifestyle of it? Casual play with one person? Is this just a way for you to explore yourself?” Gabriel glanced up, “There is no wrong way to answer, Sammy.”

“Uh… experimentation? I’ve always known that conventional sex, while awesome, is not enough for me. I want… more. I think that a D/s relationship would be more intimate, closer than a conventional couple.”

Listening careful, Gabriel sat back and took a breath.

“I’m… I’m not looking for a permanent Dominate or Submissive but I’m... not… not looking either.” Sam continued.

“So… experimenting until a possible fulltime is achieved?”

“Experimenting to learn more about myself and am willing for a casual relationship with another. Fulltime is something that can be discussed later.”

“Experimenting it is. ‘I want to play because…’ you’re horny? Wanting to try new things? Wanting to lease someone? Wanting to piss someone off?”

“Horny, definitely,” Sam chuckled, “But wanting to try new things.”

“Horny is good, Moose. Horny. Is. Good.” He made his notes on his worksheet. “’When I play, I want to feel…’ Scared, powerful, taken care of, humiliated, in control, out of control…” He looked up and nibbled on the end of his pen.

“Uh... I don’t… know…” Sam thought for a long moment, “Cared for. I like the idea of leaning on someone else. Knowing… no… trusting implicitly someone is strong enough to take me out of myself and put me back in and make me feel loved for it.”

“Not into humiliation?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Not really. I’ve not done much with it but… open?” Sam shrugged.

“Most male submissive I’ve encountered are into it. It’s refreshing to find a guy not here for that reason.”

Nodding, Sam took a small sip and looked around for a moment. No one was paying them any attention.

“Okay, that was step one.”

“How many steps are there?”

“Three for this worksheet, but we will have four. The fourth is more… hands on. If you want it to be.” Gabriel grinned and flagged down a waitress. Speaking with her quietly for a moment, he returned to his seat and picked up the form once again. “’The one thing I would _most_ like to experience today is…’ Your call Sammy.”

“I…” He blinked, “I want…” He stopped talking and looked at his hands, “I want to explore my boundaries so that I may set them up.” He nodded and looked up, “I want to feel cared for and if an orgasm is in there too that would be excellent.”

Gabriel smiled and nodded. They continued through the list of questions, Sam answering as honestly as he could. It was off for him, that he could be this honest with a total stranger than he had with some of his girlfriends.

“’I want to have sexual contact, yes or no?’” Gabriel looked up.

“Yes.” He lowered his eyes, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

“How?” Gabriel asked looking down at the paper.

“How?”

“Do you want me to fuck you? You fuck me? Oral sex, hand jobs?”

“Um… all of the above?”

“Is that a question or an answer?”

“Yes, to all sorts of sexual contact.” Sam paused, “I can change my mind later right?”

“Of course. Nothing is set in stone. This list just tells me where to start right here, right now. It can be amended along our play.” Gabriel reassured.

“Marks? Yes or no?”

“Not where in casual clothing, can it be seen.”

Gabriel grinned a wicked smile.

“Good. Public, private or play with a select studio audience?”

“Not sure. Open right now?” Sam looked around the room. It wasn’t busy but there was enough people that it may be exhilarating to be watched. “Not sure 100% but am open for public play.”

“Okay. Good. Now… the less sexy stuff. Things that will not happen… What is your safe word? Or would you prefer to go with Stoplight? Red, Yellow and Green?”

“Stoplight is fine for me.”

“Okay, Red is for all stop, no matter what and we talk. Yellow mean continue on but I’m not 100% sure, be cautious and I may ask you what about it is bothersome. And Green mean fuck yes.”

Sam chuckled, “I understand.”

“Say it.”

“Red means stop, Yellow mean proceed with caution and Green mean fuck yes.”

This time Gabriel grinned.

“Any health concerns?”

“Only if you’re not clean.”

“I’m clean. I got tested less than a month ago and have not had a partner since.”

“Really?” Sam sat up, “I’m surprised.”

“Why is that? That a Dom can go 20 minutes without sex?” Gabriel tilted his head.

“Well… yeah. I would think a guy as good looking as you would have a stable of submissive.”

Laughing outright, Gabriel clutched his sides as the waitress returned, placing a tall tumbler of whiskey and two large glasses of water on the table. Sam found his laugh infectious and soon was laughing too.

“Thank you. Can I get a glass of ice as well? Please?” Gabriel asked the waitress.

“Of course.”

Once she walked off, Gabriel passed Sam a glass of water and took a small sip of his drink. Calming down, Sam felt more relaxed than he had so far.

“Okay. Any triggers I need to be aware of? Other than clowns.” Gabriel winked.

Taking a deep breath Sam thought carefully.

“Clowns definitely. I’m not into feminization and that would be a big turn off but I don’t consider that a trigger,” Gabriel scribbled as Sam talked, “Same with golden showers and scat play. But triggers…” Sam huffed, “Just… can we build up to restraining? I… it’s not a control thing, it’s more of a trust thing.” Sam hung his head, “It’s just… my father and brother…”

“Hey, hey… Sam, listen, if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. It’s okay. If you don’t like something I’m not going to demand that you explain it to me. That’s not how this works. You say no, it stays that way until you change your mind. If you’re unsure but are open, we’ll go slow and take our time until you give me Red or Green. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sam let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

“But if you want to talk, that is what your Dominant should do for you, is give you a safe place in which to do so.”

“Is that what you do?” Sam asked quietly.

“Yes.” He was deadly serious, “It doesn’t matter if it is a casual or fulltime relationship, my subs always can talk with me about anything.”

“Why don’t you have a submissive?”

“I have had a few. My most recent submissive was a casual one and she left because she became engaged. I usually take a break from play after a relationship has ended, to allow myself time to mourn and breathe. When I feel ready I come back. Tonight was my first night coming back.”

Sam smiled.

“Last question moose, then we can proceed to fun things. If we have sexual contact, rubbers or bareback?”

Blushing a furious shade of red, Sam licked his lips. “Bareback. I want to feel you.”

Gabriel leaned back and looked at Sam.

“When was the last time you were tested?”

“I,” Sam blushed harder, “I got my results yesterday. Clean.”

“Good. Then I’m willing to go bareback, if or when we get there.”

Sam blinked and looked up, “If?”

“We may only get through a few things and you decide that you don’t want to play with me anymore. I won’t take it personally. Sometimes, people click, sometimes they don’t.”

Taking a deep breath, Sam wasn’t sure if this was something to relax about or be concerned about.

“For a Dominant you’re not being very…”

“Unless it is fulltime, out of a scene I’m usually very laid back.” He shrugged. “But I do get possessive. So if we do establish a relationship, casual or otherwise, I would ask that you stay exclusive unless it is discussed between us to bring in other someones.”

“That’s fair, I would ask for the same courtesy.”

“You wouldn’t want to watch me Dominate another submissive?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Not unless we discuss it first.” Sam crossed his arms.

“How about we give this three scenes. Tonight and two more. After which we make the decision to continue with a casual relationship. Sound good?”

“Why three?”

“Well, you need to experience multiple scenes and aftercare in order to understand how I work to get an idea if it is something that you want to continue with.”

“And if I say no after tonight?”

“Then we’re done and now you’ve a list for things you do and do not want out of a submissive.” Gabriel replied nonchalantly, sipping on his whiskey. Sam realized he didn’t want that, he wanted to feel Gabriel. Wanted to taste the whiskey on his lips.

“Now what happens?” Sam asked, his eyes on Gabriel’s lips.

“Your color?”

Looking up at Gabriel’s eyes Sam wetted his lips, “Green.”

Looking out at the club, Gabriel’s eyes roamed for a moment before coming back to Sam’s.

“Disrobe, fold your clothes on the chair over there and lay down on the table.”

Jumping up quickly Sam followed his instructions, moving to the table, shivering as the cold wood met with bare skin. Looking around, he felt his heart race. This was going to happen!

Gabriel stood and received the cup of ice from the waitress. Placed by Sam’s head, he walked over to one of the other tables that he had been placing items out on earlier.

Looking up Sam watched as Gabriel blindfolded Sam.

“Color?”

“Green.” Sam replied quickly.

There was noise and movement around him, but Sam couldn’t see even through the bottom of the blindfold. Breath and blood running faster, Sam could feel the wood beneath him acutely. The stiff unforgiving surface, the cool temperature of it. A hand ran down Sam’s leg, eliciting a sharp intake of breath.

“Color?”

“Green.” He breathed.

“I’ll be asking that a lot tonight Sam, we are establishing boundaries, setting expectations and exploring pleasures and dislikes. I’ll be making notes for you as we play. Again if at any time you are not enjoying yourself, if something bothers you, if you are unsure, what do you say?”

“Red.”

“Good boy.” A loving stroke was felt along his leg. Sam melted at the touch.

“What… um. What do I call you?” Sam asked.

“Sir. For now.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Another loving stroke.

“We will play for thirty minutes and then aftercare and then we’ll talk.”

Sam waited for more.

“Color, Sam?”

“Green. Sir.”

“Good boy. Sweet boy.” Another stroke to his leg.

A moment passed after the hand was withdrawn before Sam felt Gabriel stand near him.

“Would you prefer to be surprised or for me to tell you what I plan to do to you next?” The question gave Sam power in the decision but the way that Gabriel had whispered it to him… made it absolutely no question.

“Surprise me.”

Another moment went by before there was pressure on his left nipple. A LOT of pressure. Sam hissed.

“Color?”

“Yellow.”

“Why yellow?”

“Pain. Constant is not… great.”

“Would you like to stop with this?”

A moment passed before Sam grunted.

“I need verbal cues, Sam.”

“Yes, Red.” The pressure on his nipple was removed but the pain flared. “Gabriel?” He blew out a breath as the blindfold came off.

“Sam, it’s okay. We’re done.”

“Wait, done? It’s been three minutes.”

“You said Red.”

“Yeah for that thing, not for the entire scene.” Sam sat up and looked at the Dom, “What was that anyway?”

“Clothespin. Which has been noted on your list.” Gabriel tossed it in a nearby plastic bin.

“Can… can we continue? How about we use Red, Yellow and Green for the different things and a safe word to stop the scene.”

“That is acceptable. Only if you’re sure, I don’t want you to feel pressure to continue.”

“I’m good, Gabriel. I want to keep playing.”

“Your safe word?” Gabriel walked over to the table where the worksheet was sitting.

“Poughkeepsie. My safe word will be Poughkeepsie.”

“Done, Poughkeepsie means drop everything.” Gabriel looked at Sam, “Your color, Sam?”

“Green.”

Gabriel smiled and reblindfolded Sam.

There were a few moments that went by where Sam was left to linger in his head. Again focusing on the sounds and sensations around him.

Cold was felt on the nipple that had not been pinched. Inhaling sharply, Sam groaned.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Ice was circled around the nipple, causing Sam to moan. Feeling the skin harden with the cold Sam bit his lip. It was taken away after what felt like an eternity. Relaxing he began writhing at the feel of hot breath on the cooled nipple.

“Green.” Sam breathed.

A chuckled was heard as more breath was applied.

“Fuck….” Sam whimpered at the sensation feeling himself start to slowly harden.

Suddenly all sensations ceased.

“None of that language right now, Sam.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

The trials of different pleasure went on. Sam calling out his color as they were experienced by him. Gabriel consistently praising him for such good behavior. That, Sam was surprised, was the most sensual and erotic thing he had experienced all night.

“How you doing Sammy?”

“Green.”

“We’ve one last thing to try. And I need you to remain as relaxed as possible.”

Sam frowned for a moment before taking a deep breath.

“Green.”

Sam felt his leg pushed up, his knees bent. Feeling his heart beat rapidly, Sam continued to breathe slowly and deeply as a finger brushed against his hole. Jerking his body, Sam’s breath increased.

“Color Sam?”

“Ga… green. I’ve never done this before, Sir.”

“We’ll take it slow Sam, unless you want to stop.”

“I mean, I’ve never done anything like this before. Sir.”

A pause before Sam felt a hand brush against his leg.

“Color, Sam”

“Green.”

“I’ll proceed slowly. Let me know if at any time you change colors.”

“Yes Sir.”

The finger was felt again at hole, wet and gentle as it moved slowly in and out of his opening. Taking deep breaths Sam tried to keep his body from tensing. He’d always heard that it would be best. It seemed being blindfolded amplified all sensations, his rim felt so amazingly sensitive. His breathing was not so much forced, as was starting to become rough due to arousal.

“More, please, Gabriel. Please.”

“Please what, Sam?”

“Sir.”

“Good boy.” Gabriel pressed his finger in deeper, “I want to see how you do with this kind of stimulation, Sam. I want to see how you move, how you react…” The finger was removed, which felt weird, “What sounds you’d make,” Gabriel’s voice right by his ear, “I want to hear you Sam.”

In response, Sam groaned, Gabriel’s voice hardening his cock. A chuckle was heard and that likewise went straight to Sam cock.

“Please Sir, I want some more.”

A rougher chuckle was heard. Sam’s breath caught at the sound. The finger was felt at his hole and moved in again. Pumping in and out, moving deeper each time the finger entered him. Groaning and squirming, Sam had never done anything like this before. It was strangely pleasurable. If it felt this good with a finger… how good would it feel for a cock? Gabriel’s cock? Sam’s perked up.  

A second finger was added, creating an unusual burn. One that should hurt but Sam felt that he loved.

“Greeeeeeeeennnnnnn, Sir.” Sam continued to wriggle and moan while Gabriel opened him up. A third finger was added then a fourth, all the while he groaned and arched his back, mewling as he begged for more. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach.

Slowly the fingers were removed.

“No, green, please, green, Sir. I need more, please don’t stop!”

“Tsk, tsk, so needy, little one.” Gabriel’s voice teased, “Patience.”

Panting Sam tried to keep his body relax even as the throbbing in his cock caused him to tense. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes. Had Gabriel decided to end the scene early? Biting his lip, Sam tried to remain calm. Fighting against the empty hollow feeling in both body and soul.

A pressure was felt at his opening and caused Sam’s breath to hitch. Moving slowly, it stretched Sam open wider than the fingers. It burned but felt amazing.

“Oh, God, yes, Sir, please.”

The item moved back and forth slowly before going deeper than the fingers could. Sam was panting, his cock tense, sweat covering his body in a light sheen. Clutching the edges of the table, Sam was going wild at the penetration.

Then it vibrated.

Sam’s back snapped into an arch as the dildo moved at a faster rate, the vibrations radiating throughout his body. Suddenly Sam’s whole body managed to shake without warning, as the dildo brushed against a supersensitive spot. Crying out and cursing Sam thrashed about on the table.

“That’s right Sam! Let me here you.” Gabriel cried out.

“I’m so close!” Sam breathed.

“Do you want to cum Sam? Do you want that release?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes, please Sir, I need to cum.”

“Don’t.”

“What?” Sam blinked under the blindfold, his chest heaving, “I… I don’t think I can stop…”

“Then you’ll be severely punished Sam.”

Sam whined, “I need to cum, Sir. Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeeee.”

“No one likes a whiner Sam.”

A sob ripped through Sam’s chest as he tensed, reaching down, he wrapped a hand at the base of hic cock to keep from cumming. A hand slapped his.

“No. You do not get to touch yourself. You have to earn that right.”

Sam whimpered before arching off the table as that spot was hit again. It must be his prostate. He had no idea that it felt like this.

“Please Sir!” Sam cried out.

“No, Sam, do not ask me again.” Gabriel’s voice was stern, sending a shiver through Sam. Biting his lip, Sam attempted to hold off his completion through sheer will alone, his prostate being rubbed again and again and again. He felt incredibly tense, his whole body on fire and on edge. There was no way he was going to make it through this without suffering a stroke or a heart attack. But he had never experienced sheer pleasure on such a complete basis. This was more than just his cock feeling good, his toes were even experiencing bliss. In a more rational state he would have to later contemplate this thought.

What felt like years later, Sam heard the words he had been waiting for.

“Cum for me, little one.” This was met with a simultaneous brush against his prostate and Sam was cumming, hard. Crying as he cried out, Sam painted his chest and stomach with ribbon after ribbon of his ejaculate.  Sobbing and panting, Sam, tried to catch his breath, his body felt like he was floating and that he was looking down on the scene from above.

Applause snapped him back to reality. Once Gabriel removed both the dildo and the blindfold, Sam saw an audience had been watching them. Blushing but too exhausted to care, Sam looked to Gabriel.

“Come here.” Gabriel helped the taller man to stand, leading him through a door at the back part of the stage, it opened up into what appeared to be a studio apartment. Gabriel led Sam over to the bed and helped him to sit down. Once the door was closed, Sam noticed that the sound of the club, which hadn’t sounded loud at all, was gone completely. Leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees, Sam tried to gain his bearings.

Feeling the bed move next to him, Sam looked up as Gabriel took a warm damp cloth to his stomach, cleaning him of his release.

“Roll over.” Gabriel commanded softly.

Sam complied, moving up onto the bed further.

“I’m going to have to buy a bigger bed, if you stick with me, Moose.” Gabriel chuckled as he wiped clean Sam’s opening. The dirty rag tossed into a nearby bin, “It’d be no hardship, but know that I would do that for you.” A kissed was placed to the small of Sam’s back, “I’m so proud of you, Sam.” He whispered.

The sound of Gabriel’s voice and the praise warmed Sam’s whole being.

“You were made to be Dominated. You are such a perfect submissive. I could show you things… whole new pleasures…” Gabriel sighed, “Get under the covers, little one.”

Sam hurried to follow his order, despite how exhausted he was.

“We… gonna have sex now? Cause,” Sam yawned, “I’m really kinda tired, Sir.”

“We aren’t in a scene right now, Sammykins. It’s just Gabe. And no. No sex tonight.”

Sam frowned and raised his head as Gabriel slid onto the bed next to him.

“We’re done with the scene?” He asked. Gabriel chuckled.

“Sam, we were at it for about 35 minutes. I ran a little long and I apologize for that. As long as you don’t have an agenda, I would still like to care for you for a while, especially because it was your first scene and I would like to talk about it, when you’re coherent.”

Sam nodded, shocked that all had taken place in the time it takes to order a pizza.

“Here, drink some water. Sit up.” Gabriel passed him a bottle that he opened in front of him, “And I want you to eat a light snack of chocolate ship cookies. Just a few. I want you to start feeling grounded before you pass out on me.”

“This…” Sam took a deep drink of water, “This is normal?” He asked blinking heavily.

“This is aftercare Sam. While it is my job to administer both pain and pleasure it is also my job to ensure that you come back down to earth and feel as adored and cared for as possible. I help to make sure that you are well and safe. This is also the time where we can talk about what happened, usually after a snack and a nap.” Gabriel smiled at Sam and ran his fingers through the man’s hair, “And I really am, so very proud of you. You did very good out there kiddo.”

Sam smiled as he bit into a cookie from the plate. Chewing thoughtfully, Sam fought his eyes from falling.

“I’ve never… experienced such intense pleasure…. Before.” He sighed.

“That? Oh honey, that’s just the tip of the iceberg. I can make you feel that in a hundred different ways.”

Sam stared at Gabriel. For some reason, Sam believed this man, believed that he would make good on his word.

“I want to. I want you as my Dominate.” He realized how needy he just sounded, “If, you’ll have me. Sir. Gabe. Gabriel.” He shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth to keep from saying anything else stupid.

Gabriel chuckled.

“Three scenes, Sam. Well. Two now.” Gabriel lightly raked his fingernails on Sam’s scalp, “But trust me, I’m not going anywhere.”

Removing the plate from the bed and taking back the now empty bottle of water, Gabriel reached over and pushed a button on the side of the bed, dimming the lights.

“Don’t go.” Sam reached out for the other man.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Moose.” A moment later Gabriel lifted the covers and snuggled in next to Sam, spooning him as the big spoon, “You rest, I’ll be here when you wake.” Gabriel whispered before kissing his temple.

Relaxing in the shorter man’s arms, Sam closed his eyes, feeling more relaxed than he had ever in his life before.


	2. Two

Opening his eyes and stretching his body, Sam was still feeling amazing. It had been nearly four days since his birthday and visit to The Cage, the BDSM club he met Gabriel at. Since then Sam had been texting Gabriel daily, per the Dom’s request. A check in in the morning, outlining his planned days activities, one at lunch time, one early evening and one more before bedtime, recapping the day’s events. The most important thing that Gabriel wanted to know about was his state of mind. It was the easiest thing to head of something called sub drop. Something that most every submissive experiences but it can be draining. Not one to do things half-assed, Sam researched sub drop and made himself familiar with it. Gabriel had been proud of him doing the research. They had decided to wait several days before having another scene. Sam wanted to see how he did, how he felt first and if he wanted to come back.

Picking up his phone, still lying in bed, he tapped out his morning message to Gabriel.

 **Sam:** Morning Gabe, wanted to let you know that I have a rare day off today and was planning on taking care of some things at home. Laundry, cleaning the place up, maybe some grocery shopping.

Setting the phone down, Sam got up and went to the bathroom to get the day started. After his shower, Sam came into his room and found the reply from Gabriel.

 **Gabriel:** No plans for tonight, huh? Want to scene later?

Grinning, Sam replied.

 **Sam:** Hell yes! What time?

 **Gabriel:** Be at the club at 6. I have a friend in town and I would like for you to meet him. Plus, I have a surprise for you tonight.

Flattered and a little nervous that Gabriel wanted to introduce him to his friends already, he wondered if it was a placation from the Dom. Then he remembered that Gabriel invited him to the club. This was deliberate.

 **Sam:** You sure you don’t want to hang with your friend by yourself?

 **Gabriel:** Nope. Want you around gorgeous.

 **Sam:** Okay. What kind of surprise?

 **Gabriel:** The surprise kind.

Sam rolled his eyes.

 **Sam:** Okay. I trust you.

 **Gabriel:** That makes me feel good, kiddo.

 **Sam:** You made me feel good. I want to do the same for you.

 **Gabriel:** Well that’s what we’re going to talk about when I see you later.

 **Gabriel:** Great minds.

 **Sam:** You going to fuck me tonight?

There was a long pause in texting. Sam worried his bottom lip, feeling his chest tighten. Was he pushing? He decided to finish getting dressed.

 **Gabriel:** We will talk about it tonight, little one.

 **Sam:** Did I upset you?

 **Gabriel:** NO!

 **Gabriel:** Talking in person is easier for this topic. But not mad.

 **Sam:** Okay. See you at 6.

 **Gabriel:** Till then!

Sighing, Sam got up and started on his chores. Dean, his brother, had opted to make breakfast for the both of them. After starting a load of laundry, Sam worked on his chores while Dean went about getting ready for work. Shortly after his brother left, Sam Debated on whether or not he should rub one out, the idea of seeing Gabriel later was arousing him but decided that the Dom may not want him to, so he focused his energy into cleaning.

Around 4:30pm, Sam took a shower, got dressed and a quick snack before grabbing a bottle of water. Looking around the apartment, he knew Dean would be off work around 7 tonight. It would be possible to go to the club and be home before Dean returned. Grabbing his wallet, cell phone and keys, Sam headed out to the club.

Walking inside, Sam made his way to what he had discovered was Gabriel’s stage. Each Dom renting their own stage and private room. Waving to Benny at the bar, Sam arrived at the stage and walked to the back door, knocking. A few moments went by before the door opened revealing a smiling Gabriel. It made Sam’s knees melt.

“Hi.” Sam said softly.

“Hey there sexy, come in,” Gabriel grinned, “Would you like your present?” Gabriel smiled up at Sam.

“You don’t waste any time.” Sam smirked taking in Gabriel’s attire. Red Henley top paired with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Not quite what you would find in a BDSM club but it was very Gabriel.

“Is that a no?” Gabriel turned and looked at Sam, his hands halfway to a bag on the floor.

“No, it’s... Yes Sir, I’d like my gift, please.” Sam smiled eagerly at the shorter man.

Bopping Sam on the nose with a finger, Gabriel turned and retrieved a bag. Passing it to Sam, Gabriel hopped onto the bed and bounced excitedly.

Opening the bag Sam pulled out several things that didn’t make sense at first. Laying them down on the table he frowned trying to understand the separate objects, trying to pull them together in his mind like a puzzle. When he understood what they meant, he heart stopped. Looking over at Gabriel slowly, his eyes wide, he felt his heart thud against his chest.

“Is… are you…?”

“Sometimes I enjoy hanging out with a pet.” Gabriel grinned, a twinkle in his eyes.

Swallowing thickly, Sam looked back at the items on the table.

“You want… want me to be…”

“My puppy Sam. I enjoy pet play.” He picked up his glass of whiskey and sipped, “What do you think, Sammy?”

“What… uh… what does that entail?”

“Dress up as a puppy, act like one. Sit on a dog bed and be adored and petted.”

“Doesn’t sound… too bad.”

“Color?”

Sam took a moment.

“Green.”

“Okay. My friend that is visiting later is into pet play as well. He most likely will bring a pet as well. If you are interested in his pet, playing with his pet, let me know. We can talk about it.” Gabriel sat back against the bed.

“Wait… play… as in… play?” Sam looked at him.

“As in play with, fuck, ravish, that’s what I mean.” The Dominant shrugged.

“And… you’re okay with it?” Sam felt like his blood was running hot. Confused and aroused, he wasn’t sure if this was a test or not, despite Gabriel not seeming like that type of person.

“I said we would discuss this, so, here we are discussing this. Would you rather remain monogamous or keep the door open to possibly playing with others, with me?”

“Well… door open, I think.” Sam thought as he looked at the items in front of him, “Doesn’t mean I have to, does it?”

“No, of course not. Remember, Safe, Sane and Consensual. I follow by that mantra. So we can leave the door open and if we never do that, then no skin off our noses, right?”

“Okay. Green, Sir.” Sam smiled.

Blinking in surprise, Gabriel grinned.

“You are doing remarkably well, Moose. Okay. So we will visit for about 45 minutes to an hour. If at any time you need to stop completely, what do you say?”

“Shoes.”

“Good boy. And your colors and their meanings?”

“Red means stop and we talk, yellow means we may proceed but at a cautious pace and green means fuck yes.”

“Good job kiddo,” Sam smiled at the compliment from Gabriel, “Now, suit up there Sam. I want to play with my puppy.” Biting his lip Gabriel looked at Sam expectantly.

Sam’s cheeks burned but he looked over the items once more, running his hand along the tail, Sam’s breath caught in his throat. He had never been more excited than he was at this moment. Undressing quickly Sam folded up his clothing and set it on a chair in a neat pile. Taking up a bottle of lube he began working himself open, kneeling on a chair, Sam moaned as he worked in a finger. Gabriel sat back on the bed, legs out in front of him.

“Damn, little one, you’re making this quite the show for me.” He kneaded the heal of his palm into himself through his jeans. Clearly trying to maintain control. “Trying to make me lose it, little one?” He teased.

“Don’t you find me attractive, Sir? Do I not turn you on?” Sam whined.

“Oh, little one, you do. You are so incredibly perfect. That is the most perfect ass, Sam.”

Sam groaned, “It’s all for you, Sir.”

“Oh, Sammy… my sweet Sammy…” Gabriel bit his lip for a moment, “I cannot wait to take you.”

“Take me, Sir, please! Please!”

“Not tonight Sam. We have a different scene to work with. And don’t beg.” Gabriel huffed, starring at the ceiling. “Do you require assistance to get ready, little one?”

Sam whined.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Gabriel swung his legs over the bed and walked over to Sam. “Bend over the table, little one.”

Sam followed Gabriel’s directions, spreading his legs slightly as he laid his stomach on the flat surface of the table. Tail in hand, Gabriel lubed it up before teasing his hole with the stainless steel but plug. Jumping slightly at the cold, Sam focused on his breathing, trying to relax his body.

Slowly Gabriel pressed gently, allowing the body to stretch around the plug. Sam groaned as he moved it into him. Gradually the plug was pulled into Sam’s body, sitting the tail perfectly. Rubbing Sam’s ass cheeks Gabriel grinned before tugging on the tail gently.

Sam moaned, loudly.

“Now, now, little one.” Gabriel chided, “On your knees.”

Sam complied, hands on his thighs. Squirming slightly at the movement of the plug.

Reaching up, Gabriel took hold of the headband with the ears and placed them on Sam gently. Pulling his hair around the ears. Attaching fuzzy cuffs around Sam’s wrists, Gabriel stepped back and looked at Sam.

“Somethings missing,” Gabriel grinned before pulling out a box from the bedside table, “Sam, when a Dominant collars a submissive, it is… it’s kinda like getting married, it’s… it’s that level of commitment. There are different levels of collars, to be sure, so, this collar, while it is for pet play, can be considered a collar of consideration. You and I are working through a trial period. After our third scene, if you want to continue, if I want to continue, then we will move your collar up as well.” He fiddled with the thin leather strap in his fingers, “For now, this would be for our trial period.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel, his chest swelling. Proud his Dominant is willing to show others that he belongs to him, even if it is a trial period.

“You don’t have to accept it if you don’t want to, we can make it just a pet play collar.”

“I accept your collar of consideration, Sir.” Sam smiled up at him “It would give me great pleasure to wear your collar.”

Gabriel smiled broadly before walking up to Sam and attaching the collar around Sam’s neck. Bending down Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead before stroking his head.

“My good boy.”

Sam smiled back up at Gabriel, his master.

“Color?”

“Green.” Sam replied immediately.

“We are going to go out in the club and sit with my friend. You will be sitting on a dog bed near my feet.” Gabriel explained holding Sam’s chin in his hands. “Your color?”

“Green.” Sam felt his heart race, this was something he wasn’t 100% sure about but he was enjoying it very quickly. The idea of being in public, naked though, that made him hesitate. It was different than when he was blindfolded, he would be able to look people back in the eyes.  Still, he wanted to try. He wanted to see how he would do.

Hearing a noise, Sam blinked out of his thoughts. Gabriel holding a leash that was now attached to his collar. This really was really happening.

“Stand up Sam, I want you to put on knee pads. Then you’ll walk on all fours out onto the floor.”

Nodding, Sam took the offered items and slipped them on. All of his ensemble was a warm brown, just slightly darker than his hair color. Taking a deep breath, Sam dropped to all four and stretched, feeling out the position. Looking up at his master, he opted to nuzzle Gabriel’s thigh with his face.

“Let’s go, little one.” Gabriel tugged at the leash and began walking towards the door. Sam’s heart raced. Shaking slightly as he moved on all fours, unused to the feeling. Walking out into the club, Sam glanced around quickly, trying to gauge if anyone was looking at him. Stopping to watch the redheaded Domme paddle a submissive, whose head was hanging low.  Feeling a tug on his leash he looked back to Gabriel, who had an eyebrow raised. Moving forward, Sam was lead to a table that was not far away. A man was already seated at the table, sipping something from a martini glass, while a woman, a pretty blond was done up as a kitten and sitting at his feet on a leash and pet bed.

“Balthazar!” Gabriel held his arms out wide and hugged the man, who stood upon his Master’s arrival. The man, Balthazar, was an attractive man, wearing a grey v-neck shirt, black jeans and light black jacket, “Good to see you old friend.”

“Likewise, and with a pet I see.” Balthazar smiled at Sam, “May I?”

“Of course” Gabriel sat at the table with his glass of scotch.

Reaching out, Balthazar stroked Sam’ head, scratching his nails gently against his scalp. Sam sighed at the feeling and nuzzled the man’s hand.

“Such a good boy.” Balthazar breathed.

“He’s brand new to pet play but so far, my Sammy is doing rather well.”

“He’s a natural.” Balthazar sat, “So, how’s tricks, Gabby?”

“For kids, Balthy.” Gabriel shot back.

Sam tried to listen to the two men but his eyes kept wandering to the woman before him. A trim, athletic body she had small breasts, a white tail and white ears that peaked through her long blond tresses. Her hair was styled in such a way as to conceal the headband with her ears. She sat looking at Sam, her head tilted as she took him in.

Sitting on a hip on the cushion next to Gabriel’s feet, Sam found that the plug made it slightly difficult to get comfortable. Leaning against Gabriel’s leg, Sam watched the kitty watch him. A hand started stroking Sam’s head causing him to make little pleasant sounds. Closing his eyes, Sam enjoyed the feeling of Gabriel’s fingers through his hair, his smell through his clothes and the warmth of his skin.

Sam was really starting to like this.

Startled by something tickling his nose, Sam sat up quickly, seeing the kitty had come closer and was teasing his face with her tail. Startled, he growled at her. Eyes going wide, she retreated back to her pillow and buried her face in Balthazar’s lap. The two me at the table giggling. Looking up, Sam caught Gabriel’s amused grin.

“Remember what I said earlier, Sammykins?” Gabriel whispered into his ear, “It seems that Balthazar’s kitty, Jess, fancies you. If you want her, take her. You have Balthazar, Jess and my permission.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s forehead.

Thoughts started to run through Sam, what about diseases? Pregnancy? Glancing back at the kitty, Jess, he looked back at Gabriel, whining as he pawed at his leg. When he caught Gabriel’s attention, he made a face before whispering, “Yellow.”

Gabriel’s face changed instantly before excusing he and Sam from the table. Indicating Sam to stand on his two feet, they walked a distance away.

“What is it Sammy?” He rubbed Sam’s arm as he spoke, “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m… I’m really enjoying this actually.” He smiled shyly.

“Good… so, why the yellow light?” Gabriel grinned, still rubbing his arm.

“What about… STDs or getting her pregnant?” Sam glanced briefly at the table, seeing Jess and Balthazar whispering.

“Oh, good questions. Valid concerns Sam. I … well this is on me then, I didn’t tell you ahead of time. I will never put you in a position where those are issues. Anyone else we play with must be clean and if they are female, must be on birth control. I commonly will wear a condom even if they are on the pill or using something themselves. Better safe than sorry. It’s your choice though.”

Taking a deep breath Sam nodded.

“I’m sorry Sam that I didn’t tell you. It’s… it’s been awhile since I had a new submissive and you’ve been doing an exemplary job that… I forgot. I am so sorry.” Gabriel took a deep breath before looking back up into Sam’s eyes. “It won’t happen again. Allow me to make it up to you later.”

“Of course Gabe, it’s okay. I’m still fine.” Sam furrowed his brow.

“I hate having you pull yourself from a good subspace.”

Sam smiled, “I can get back in it quickly.” He reassured the Dominant. “I’m okay Gabe. Really.”

Gabriel smiled softly.

“Okay. Go get her tiger.”

Sam turned and looked at the kitty at Balthazar’s feet.

“Color?” Gabriel asked.

“Green.” Sam purred.

Gabriel grinned as Sam dropped to all fours and walked back to the table, his cock now interested and stiffening as he moved closer to the female on her pillow.

Seeing his interest manifest physically, Jess’ eyes widened. This made Sam feel exceptionally cocky (he snickered at the pun) and crawl past his pillow and into her space, rubbing his face against hers. Hearing the woman purr made Sam grin. Nosing her neck up, Sam rubbed his face against her throat. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her but had to remind himself that dogs do not behave that way.

Biting at her neck gently, Sam growled and tugged gently. Instantly Jess raised to all fours and leaned forward on her arms. Releasing her neck Sam moved quickly behind her. The thought to ask for lube crossed his mind but had a better idea instead. Leaning forward and ducking out of the way of her tail, Sam licked at her core causing her to squirm. Light flicks to her clit had her writhing around before he changed his tactics and began using broad wet strokes to her opening. Trying to get her wet enough that this would not be painful for either one of them.

Certain that she was wet enough and ready for him, Sam crawled forward, feeling his cock rub against her. It took several attempts and much moving around of the tail but he finally was able to enter her without his hands. Stilling for a half moment, the feel of the plug inside Jess for her tail felt amazing pressing against him through her thin walls. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to keep his hands on the floor flat, like a dog would. Snapping his hips forward he set a hard and fast pace. Jess was squirming beneath him, making all sorts of noises that went straight to his dick. Soon though that thrashing was becoming distracting. Angling slightly out of the way of her tail, Sam bit her shoulder. Which made for the pace Sam had set to waiver but it kept her from moving too much. Stilling his hips in an effort to tell her that he was in control, she began to howl like a cat in heat. Sam bit harder. Hearing her pant, Sam felt himself floating, as if he were looking down at the scene and he was not a part of it.

Feeling nothing but bliss, Sam began moving his hips forward and started once more. Trying to back into him, Jess squirmed again. This time Sam took his hands and placed them on her back, pressing her chest to the ground, keeping her from moving too much while he continued fucking her. Reaching forward, Jess pawed at the floor in front of her, helpless to do much more than lay there and take what Sam was giving her. Sam’s own plug was being jostled because of the angle of his tail and how it brushed the ground as he moved. He managed to find a way to stimulate his prostate while he pressed into her, still feeling the pressure on his cock from her plug.

The pace he had set was one he would not long last at. His strokes became erratic as his hissed through his teeth the closer he grew to his completion. Feeling totally free and blissed out even before he finished, Sam leaned his head back and howled like a wolf as he shot his load deep within the blond. Shaking and sweaty, Sam pulled back and rested on his legs for a moment before crawling back to his pet bed and laying down, his chest heaving.

“Well…” Balthazar said just as applause was heard.

Opening an eye Sam saw that they had drawn a crowd, again. The thought made him blush but he was too far gone to care about anything else. A bowl of water was placed in front of his face. Leaning up, Sam drank as best as he could in the awkward position he was in. Exhausted, Sam crawled back and curled in on himself, closing his eyes.

Soft hands were rubbing his body and pulled Sam back into reality. Looking up tawny eyes were smiling back at him.

“Come on little one.” Gabriel stood and gave Balthazar a wave before waiting for Sam to get to his hands and knees. Stretching, Sam began walking with Gabriel, feeling more tired from that bit of sex than he had ever felt before.

Safe behind the closed door of the room, Gabriel commanded Sam to stand on his feet. Following the order, Sam’s eyes were closed, his whole body tired and sore.

“You were absolutely amazing, Sam.” Gabriel removed the ears slowly, scratching gently Sam’s scalp. “You are such a wonderful puppy, such a good submissive.” He removed the cuffs and moved Sam towards the bed, pressing his chest down, “You’ve please me time and time again, Sam.” Gradually Gabriel worked the plug out and set it aside. A warm wet washcloth was swiped over Sam’s lower half, cleaning him up before Gabriel lightly smacked his ass, “Crawl into bed.”

“Ima snooze for a little bit.” Sam muttered crawling under the covers.

A few moments passed as Sam settled in before a bottle of water was pressed to his lips. Opening his eyes, Sam looked up at Gabriel.

“I want to take care of you.” He mumbled.

Gabriel chucked lightly, feeding Sam the water carefully.

“You will, not today though. Now I want you rest Sammy.”

“Okay.”

“I know it’s a little premature,” Gabriel whispered after several quiet minutes, “But I am really hoping you decide to stay.” He carded his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Sleep little one. One more session to go.”


	3. Sub Dop

Walking up Sam sat straight up in bed. He was still at the club and he was alone. Looking around the room wildly, he felt a stinging in his eyes.

Had Gabriel left him?

Tears spilled out onto his cheeks as he looked around frantically. Crawling out of bed Sam wrapped his arms around himself and started looking for clues around the room, if Gabriel was still here or not. The pet play items were all gone, the bottles of water on the bedside table on his side were gone. Sam felt his stomach lurch.

Standing in the middle of the room, naked, Sam felt lost, used. Had this all been a game to Gabriel? Reaching up he found that he wasn’t wearing the collar anymore. A sob tore through Sam’s chest.

He had been rejected.

Pulling at his hair, Sam felt a hurt so deep he wasn’t sure he could survive it. Like a cold knife twisting into his spine. His heart was beating erratically and he felt close to passing out.

The bathroom door opened and Gabriel walked out. Seeing Sam out of bed had Gabriel confused for a moment but seeing Sam’s face he rushed over quickly.

“Sam, what is it? Talk to me.” He held onto Sam’s face.

“I… I thought you were gone, you left me.” Sam cried, “The collar…”

“Sam, I’m right here, I’m not leaving you. I was just in the bathroom, I had to take a piss. I’m sorry you were so scared.” Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam and stroked his back, “I’m like chlamydia kiddo, can’t get rid of me that easy.”

Sam snickered half-heartedly.

“Let’s get back into bed.”

“Lemme use the bathroom myself.” Sam mumbled, feeling a little more grounded.

Gabriel stepped back, nodding as he ran a hand through his hair.

After peeing and washing his hands, Sam reentered the bedroom to find Gabriel standing next to the table, waiting for him.

“Lay down Sammich.” Gabriel instructed gently.

Sam moved around to his side of the bed (when had it become his side?) and crawled under the sheets. Meanwhile Gabriel began removing his own clothes slowly. Sam perked up, the heavy haze of sleep lifting quickly.

Where was this going?

While not heavy, Gabriel had a bit of a tummy that Sam couldn’t help but find adorable. Where Sam was taught muscle Gabriel was soft and trim. Then there was the matter of his cock.

It was much bigger than Sam had anticipated _AND_ it was flaccid. Sam considered himself as average or slightly above average, Gabriel was porn star large. Suddenly Sam felt very nervous about sex with the man.

Crawling into bed naked, Gabriel turned and rested his head on his palm, looking at Sam.

“Come here,” Gabriel raised the sheets using his other arm. Sam moved over closer to the Dominant. It was the first time that he had been next to a naked man in a bed. Sure he had gotten blown in junior college by a drunk friend but this... this was intimate. “How you doing?” Gabriel wrapped himself around Sam, just holding him. This calmed Sam down instantly.

“I… I don’t know what happened.” Sam sniffled.

“I do,” A kiss was placed at Sam’s temple, “It’s called Sub Drop, kiddo. Sometimes it happens after a scene. Feelings of insecurity, lost, rejection, questioning yourself for your likes… it’s like every bad emotion you can think of hits you at once.” Sam looked at Gabriel in amazement, he had read about it, researched it but didn’t expect to experience it.

“But, you… there is aftercare between us.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, but it happens even with aftercare but imagine how much worse it would feel if I sent you home or in here without any time together? It still hits even with the care. Dom’s get it too.” Gabriel traced his fingers up and down Sam’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Sam said instantly, reaching up and cupping Gabriel’s face.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet.” The Dom smiled at the Sub, “Yeah, I’m good, right now. So… what helps with sub drop, Sammich?”

“Affection, snacks, movies, comfort things.”

“Very good. Also, sometimes, good old fashioned skin to skin contact helps. But, to be safe,” Gabriel turned and reached into the drawer on the bedside table, he produced a handful of Hershey’s Kisses, “Chocolate is a fix all.” Unwrapping one chocolate he pressed it to Sam’s lips, “Open up Samster.”

Sam obliged him and rolled the candy around his mouth for a moment.

“Why did you take the collar off?” Sam looked up in his eyes, feeling more relaxed buy curious.

“Was afraid it would pinch or hurt you as you slept. I didn’t think you would react this way though.” Gabriel sighed.

“I thought you changed your mind.”

“Not at all.” Gabriel turned Sam’s face towards his, “If I were to leave, you would have my face telling it to your face. I would not sneak away in the night.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be Sammy,” Gabriel released his chin and tussled his hair, “Just wanting you to know where I stand.”

Nodding his head, Sam thought about Gabriel’s words. The possessiveness with which he spoke, the way he was gentle. Sam sighed as his stomach gurgled. Blinking, Sam’s eyes moved to Gabriel’s.

“Well, that does it.” Gabriel smiled, “I could eat, you want breakfast Samsquatch?”

Sam nodded, realizing that he was feeling better emotionally be starved, “Yeah, there is a good place not far from here that’s open 24 hours a day. What time is it?”

“Does it matter?” Gabriel asked before pulling himself out of bed and dressing.

“Kinda, need to know if I’m going to have a problem with my brother later.” Sam followed Gabriel’s lead.

“Ah, well it’s….” Gabriel checked the time on his watch before slipping it on, “A little after 3am.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sam stood up, his face twisted in horror.

“Do you need to leave?” Gabriel asked before pulling on his shirt.

Sam ran a hand through his hair, freaking out.

“Sam, talk to me, if you need to go, then that’s fine.” Gabriel walked over and held the man’s arms.

Looking around the room in fear and indecision, Sam could not respond.

“SAM!” Gabriel yelled at him, forcing Sam out of his stupor and look at the shorter man clearly, “You need to talk to me baby, are you in danger? Do you need to go home?”

“No. Maybe… I don’t know. Dean doesn’t like it when I’m not at home.”

“Dean is your brother, right?” Sam nodded, “You’re not under some weird guardianship thing are you? I mean, you’re over 18 yes?”

“Yeah, I’m a legal adult.” Sam was unsure of where this was going.

“Then are you in danger if Dean knew you were out all night?” Gabriel asked slowly, deliberately. Each word enunciated for clarity and emphasis.

“No. Well, he may yell at me but, he won’t hurt me.”

“Okay then,” Gabriel relaxed some, his voice softening, “Do you want to go home or did you want breakfast?”

Taking a long deep breath, Sam knew he was screwed either way. Dean was going to yell at him.

“Breakfast.” He nodded.

“Okay then, did you want to follow me in your car?” Gabriel asked pulling on his jacket.

“Yeah, I’ll most likely leave from the diner.” Sam felt… odd, the idea of leaving Gabriel. He realized he didn’t want to.

“Okay, give me about five minutes, I need to clean up a little in here before we go.”

“Did you want some help?” Sam offered.

“No, no. I got this Samster. You go relax out by the bar.” Smiling at Sam, Gabriel went about stripping the bed.

“Okay.” Sam pulled on his jacket and stepped out into the club.

Though it was much quieter, there was still music on, there were still people out and there were still people involved in scenes. Sam was shocked but walked out to the bar and sat down. Benny was finishing up something at the register as a blond that Sam recognized moved in behind him. It was the woman the redhead Domme was whipping with the cat of nine tails, the first night Sam came in.

“Hey brother, how are you doing?” Benny walked over and shook Sam’s hand. Firm handshake.

“Good, good. Waiting for Gabe to finish getting ready then off to breakfast.” Sam smiled.

“You two are getting close.” Benny smiled, leaning forward, “It’s good seeing him get back into things.”

“Oh? What do you mean?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Hey you.”

Sam turned from Benny and found the kitty from earlier, Jess, sliding onto a barstool next to him. Looking tired, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a Smurfs t-shirt, she looked out of place in a fetish club but beautiful none the less.

“Hey.”

“I’m Jess.” She held out her hand.

“Sam.”

“You two were amazing together by the way.” Benny whispered loudly before grinning and turning away.

“Thanks.” Jess smiled brightly even as Sam blushed beet red. Catching Sam’s reaction Jess grinned, “Haven’t done pet play long, huh?”

“Haven’t done this,” Sam waived a hand around, “long.”

“Really?” Jess frowned, “You seem a natural to it. Would never have known that you were new.” She smiled an easy smile. One that Sam found he enjoyed. “Well, how about this, let me give you my number and if you ever have questions that you… well… questions that a Do just wouldn’t understand, ask me.” Reaching across the bar she grabbed a napkin and walked down a little to grab a pen from the blond behind the counter. Scribbling her information down she returned the pen to the woman, then brought the napkin to Sam, “Balthazar and I are staying in town for two weeks. He’s got some… work or something happening. So we’ll be here, if you want to visit. Maybe we can play again.” She spoke so nonchalantly that it took Sam reminding himself what _play_ really meant.

“Really? You’d… you’d want to do that again?”

“Why not? You were amazing and got really into the pet play. Maybe next time we can try something different. Maybe some role playing?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll talk with Gabriel.” He pocketed the number and looked back up at her, “What are you up to now?”

“Why, want to play now?” She shot him a devious grin, at Sam’s sputtering, she laughed and answered, “Balt is out and I couldn’t sleep. New bed.” She shrugged, “Which reminds me, is there a library nearby?”

Giving the directions to the library, Sam didn’t notice Gabriel walk up behind him, but Jess did. Gabriel made the sign for quiet as Jess smirked.

“So, you and Gabriel…?” She asked.

“Yeah? What about us?”

“How long have you two been together?” She asked resting her cheek on her palm.

“About a week.” Sam chuckled, “I was given a collar of consideration tonight. I have one more scene before I am supposed to make a decision whether or not to stay with him.”

“Really? It seemed you two were together for a while.” She said sincerely.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes,” She slapped his thigh teasingly, “Of course that is a good thing. I could see how well you trust him, that’s rare in new relationships.”

“I do trust him.” Sam smiled softly, “I don’t know why, he’s a stranger to me but, I know deep inside that I could close my eyes and allow him to do anything he wanted to me and I would be better for it.”

Jess smiled at Sam, “Then it sounds like to me, you already have your answer.” Glancing back at Gabriel, she was interested to see that Gabriel was shocked by this confession, “Oh, here he comes, be cool.” Jess winked at Sam, giving Gabriel a moment to walk in without showing him having eavesdropped.

“Heya Moose,” Gabriel cleared his throat, “You ready?”

“Yeah,” Sam smiled at Gabriel, realizing that everything he said about the man was true. “Lead the way.” Turning to Jess, he smiled and pulled her in for a hug. “It was wonderful meeting you Jess.” Sam slipped off the barstool as Gabriel winked at Jess behind Sam’s back. Jess’ smile spread.

“Good to see you darling. Give Bathy some head for me.” He grinned, placing a hand on Sam’s back.

“I’ll swallow for you Gabby.” She bit her lip before turning to the blond behind the bar.

Gabriel laughed out loud and led Sam, by the hand, out into the cool night air.


	4. Reality

Breakfast had been smooth, effortless. Gabriel and Sam clicking outside of the club asking mundane questions of one another like it was a first date. Laughing easily and joking smoothly with one another. The errant thought fluttered through Sam’s mind that Gabriel was someone with whom he could see building a future with. In whatever fashion that may be.

That was a bit of a wakeup call, considering that Sam, prior to Gabriel, had considered himself Heterosexual. It wasn’t even playing with Gabriel that first night. It came later, a couple of days after their first scene that Sam started thinking of Gabriel in a sexual way.

It was more shocking to Sam that he didn’t freak out about desiring Gabriel, than he was about wanting Gabriel.

“Your last submissive. Will you tell me about her?” Sam asked at one lull in the conversation.

“Not much to say, her name was Hannah and she was beautiful. A true submissive. Always kept her head bowed, never used my name only Master or Sir and she dislked oral sex.”

“Okay this wasn’t quite wanted I wanted to know.” Sam sat back, chuckling lightly.

“Well, what do you want to know?”

“How long were you together? You said she left because of getting engage, was she not a fulltime sub?”

“Well, actually, she was a fulltime sub for me. But she had a job, and people meet…” He shrugged, eyes down towards the dirty plate in front of him, “We were fulltime for about a year. Casual about three months before that.”

“What made you decide to go fulltime?” Sam asked, his hands folded in front of him.

“We both had our reasons. I think she was in love with me and while I care for her deeply, I wasn’t in love with her. I enjoyed our time together. I didn’t see that she had a different reason for joining me.”

“So… you’re not wanting someone in love with you when you take your next full time sub?”

“No, I… I think that the next time I take a fulltime sub I would prefer to be a little more cautious. And… well… being in love wouldn’t hurt.” He blushed.

“Are you… are you blushing, Sir?” Sam grinned cheekily.

“Shut up, drink your coffee.” Gabriel smiled behind his own cup of coffee.

“Have you thought about fulltime with me?” Sam asked, keeping his eyes downcast.

“I’d be lying if I said no.”

Sam glanced up.

“I think that it might be too soon to discuss it.”

“Are you wanting a fulltime submissive?” Sam asked adding a little more sugar to his coffee.

“Sam, it’s been two sessions. While I would be thrilled with the idea of a fulltime submissive, specifically you, it’s again been two sessions. I want you to experience a little more before jumping into something like that.”

Sam sulked, “Wouldn’t it be better if you trained me as a fulltime submissive off the bat?”

“Perhaps.” Gabriel looked at Sam closely, leaning forward, “You’re serious about going fulltime? Why?” The question was an order demanding to be answered.

“In the two sessions we’ve had, I felt more alive, more… like myself than I have ever in my life. Like I didn’t have to hide or pretend.” Gabriel didn’t react, “In the short time I have known you I feel like… like I could actually trust you with my life.”

Sitting calmly, Gabriel took a deep breath, remembering what he overheard at the bar.

“I would be open to trying a weekend or even a week where we try out a fulltime situation, just so that you understand what would be expected of you and what would be expected of me. But, again, I would prefer to…” Gabriel sat back, his face lost in thought, “Huh.”

“What is it?” Sam ask casually.

“What if we arrange a weekend for your third session?”

Blinking Sam looked around before leaning in.

“Well, think about it, you it is something that you are wanting to do and what better way than with a trial run?” Gabriel smirked, “So how bout it Sammy? Feel like bunking over at my place for a few nights?”

“Wait, what would we do?” Sam asked.

“Well… let’s agree to scene at the cub on a Friday, sleepover that night at my place and until Sunday evening when we come back to the club for one last scene to end the weekend. Then you can make your decision. If you don’t want to scene Sunday because of Monday obligations, then we can talk. But you can drop off your car at the club, it’ll be safe over the weekend.”

Grinning and growing more excited, Sam reached over and grabbed Gabriel’s hands, “YES!” He replied very enthusiastically.

“This will be fun, I’ll email you a list of things to pack and bring with you. Today is Wednesday, did you want to do this this weekend?”

“Yes! I can be ready. Whatever I need to do, I’ll be ready.”

Gabriel frowned and sat back.

“I can’t rescue you, Sam. That is not my job. Don’t look at me like an out from a bad situation. You’ll grow to resent me later.” Sam sat up and looked at the man in shock, “But I won’t leave you in a bad situation either.”

Running his hand through his hair, Sam took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…” Sam turned and looked at Gabriel, “I hear what you are saying and I understand.”

“Good.” Gabriel paused for a moment, “Why don’t you tell me what you’re running from Sam.”

“I’m no running from anything.”

“Then why jump into a fulltime situation?”

“I… I get enthusiastic about things that I am interested in. Or… the people… I’m with.” Sam blushed, “Yes, I have an overbearing older brother and I’m sure I’ve got enough daddy issues to make a therapists see dollar signs but I’m not running from them.” Sam looked at his hands and threaded the fingers together, “My mother died when I was just a few months old. My father drank himself to death, mourning her for the next twenty years. A bitter shell of a man.” Sam bit on his lip and shook his head, “Life is too short. And I don’t want to be somewhere thinking ‘What if…?’ someday.”

After a very long pause, Gabriel looked Sam in the eye.

“I hear what you are saying and I understand.”

Sam smiled softy, finding it was suddenly easier to breathe.

Breakfast concluded way too fast for Sam’s liking and before he knew it he was standing out in the parking lot, leaned up against his car, the first rays of light starting to spread over head. Gabriel was standing in front of him and their conversation was continuing in still an easy fashion. Initially fearful about his earlier confession about his family and mindset, Gabriel seemed to let that roll.

“I should be heading off, I don’t get paid to make you scream Sammy-boy.” Gabriel grinned, switch his weight between feet. Sam blushed and huffed a chuckle.

“I... I really want to kiss you.” Sam said quickly. This made Gabriel stand still and look up at Sam.

“Well then, get to it.”

Grinning, Sam leaned forward, pulling Gabriel into his space. Bending his head he captured the Dom’s lips with his own, pressing against them softly at first. Heart racing, Sam realized that this was not too dissimilar to kissing a woman, except less lipstick and more stubble. Encouraged by this, Sam deepened the kiss. Licking at Gabriel’s lips trying to gain access to his mouth, which he won, Sam sighed. Gabriel took command of the kiss while running a hand into Sam’s hair, tugging gently. Sam’s knees melted and he had to grab onto Gabriel, breaking the kiss off, just to keep from falling over.

“Sorry.” Sam panted, adjusting himself as he leaned heavily against his car.

“S’okay Sammy, you’ve… wow.” Gabriel turned away but shook his leg out, presumably to readjust as well. Sam grinned.

“You’re making it hard not to fall for you Gabe.” Sam said calmly, earning a curious look over the other man’s shoulder, “And I’ve never fallen for a man before.” Sam announced before opening his car door. Gabriel seemed frozen to the ground before breaking into a full smile.

“You too Moose.” He winked. Turning around, Gabriel walked over to his car and climbed in. Giving Sam a little wave, Gabriel pulled away.

Sam stood in shock going over what had just been exchanged. He had been so desperately wanting to leave Gabriel hanging but the man played the hand right back at Sam.

“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?” Sam yelled to the taillights that disappeared around a corner.


	5. Brotherly Devotion

“So… I’m going out tonight. Well, I’ll be out for the weekend. Not sure what time I’ll be home Sunday.” Sam wiped a plate before putting it up in the cabinet.

“Uh huh.” Dean was bent over tying a boot on.

“Just wanted you to know.”

“Where you going, Sammy?” Dean sat up and looked at his little brother before pulling on the other boot.

“Just… out.”

“Sam.”

“I’m not a kid, Dean.” Sam frowned.

“Then you understand why it’s important that I know where you’re at. What if you get drunk and need a ride home? Who are the people you’ll be with? Where will you be?” Dean looked at him with an eyebrow arched.

“I’ll be leaving my car…”

“Where? With whom?”

“Dean, like I said, I’ll be gone for a weekend, I’ll be fine.”

“Really? Sam?”

“We may go to different places, Dean. I may go home with someone.”

Sitting back, Dean crossed his arms across his chest. Sam returned the look with a bitchface.

“Then you don’t go out.” Dean said, standing up.

“The hell I won’t.”

“Then tell me.”

“Why do you care Dean?”

“Because, you’re my little idiot brother. I want to make sure that you’re okay.” Dean shrugged.

“I’ll be fine Dean.” Sam gritted his teeth. Picking up his phone he decided to check in with Gabriel for his mid-morning check in, early.

 **Sam:** My brother is telling me I can’t go out if I don’t tell him where I’ll be.

Pulling out the vacuum, Sam felt his phone vibrate. Avoiding Dean, he read the response.

 **Gabriel:** Tell him. It may end that line of questioning for good! ;)

 **Sam:** Is that an order? I really don’t want my brother involved in my sex life.

 **Gabriel:** So that’s a no to incest. Noted.

 **Sam:** Eww.

 **Gabriel:** Not an order, merely a suggestion.

 **Gabriel:** Don’t have an inclination to call me Daddy while I spank your ass?

Blinking Sam was distracted by the stirring in his pants.

 **Sam:** …Maybe. Not into pain, Gabe.

 **Gabriel:** Filed away as yellow light for now. And I can make it verrrryyyy pleasurable for you Sammykins.

 **Gabriel:** Up to you if you want to tell bro. I won’t force you. I will support your decision. You’re a big boy. A VERY big boy. But it’s probably a good idea to give him my address, just in case.

Sam rolled his eyes and tucked away his phone.

“Dean.” Sam started moving the coffee table back so he could start vacuuming.

“What?” Dean stuck his head out of the kitchen, most likely making his sandwich for work.

“I’m going to The Cage tonight. Happy?”

“The Cage?” Dean furrowed his brow before realization hit him, “No. Absolutely not.”

“I already have been and I am going back.” Sam said.

“You what? Sam, what the hell. There is nothing but freaks at that place. Freaks and bad news.”

Standing, facing his brother, Sam was hurt. Did that mean that Dean thought he was a freak?

“I enjoyed myself there, I met nice people.”

“Nice people? Right, that need whips and being hit in order to get off. Didn’t you get enough of being hit by Dad?” Dean looked at Sam, his face full of disgust.

“Dean, I’m not discussing this with you anymore. Just… go to work so I can clean the apartment in peace.” Sam turned and walked to the vacuum. Dean glowered at his younger brother.

“Sam, you aren’t exactly the poster child for good decisions.” Sam said nothing, vacuuming the carpet, “We aren’t done with this, Sammy.” Dean yelled over the noise, “We will talk when I get home and you better be home, Sam.”

Sam groused but turned the vacuum down the hallway just to get away from his brother. Dean ground his teeth but grabbed his jacket before stomping out of the place. Continuing to clean for another 20 minutes to ensure Dean wasn’t out in the hallway listening to him, Sam pulled out his phone and typed out an angry message to Gabriel.

 **Sam:** Talked with brother.

 **Gabriel:** And?

 **Sam:** Called us freaks. He is forbidding me going to the club. Demands I’m home when he gets home.

 **Gabriel:** And?

 **Sam:** That’s all you can say?

 **Gabriel:** I’ve been called worse for my predilections, Sammy. Let me guess, thinks that I beat you so that you feel something?

 **Sam:** Something like that.

 **Gabriel:** You know that’s wrong, you’ve experienced something different, yes?

 **Sam:** Yes, you were kinda there.

 **Gabriel:** I will always be there for you kiddo anytime you need to talk.

Taking a shaky breath, Sam felt his eyes sting with tears.

 **Gabriel:** You okay kiddo? Want to talk face to face?

 **Sam:** No, I’ll be okay. Brother went to work. Cleaning helps me think.

 **Gabriel:** I’m here if you need me.

 **Sam:** Thanks, Gabe. I’ll see you tonight.

 **Gabriel:** Still coming tonight or this weekend?

 **Sam:** As many times as I can… this weekend.

To help ease his soon-to-be betrayal of his brother, Sam washed Dean’s clothes and put them on his bed while he finished cleaning up. Eating a good lunch Sam realized by mid-day he was done with the common rooms of the apartment. Anxious, Sam began cleaning the bathroom, scrubbing the bathtub and toilet just for something to do.

Hours later, Sam picked up his duffle bag, already packed and walk out into the living room. Taking out his phone he sent a quick text message to Charlie.

 **Sam:** Heya red, I’m spending the weekend with a friend and he wanted me to pass on his address in case something bad happens.

 **Charlie:** Moi?

 **Sam:** Si.

 **Charlie:** Lay it on me, big daddy and when did you start seeing a HIM that warranted a weekend slumber party? *Pouty face*

 **Sam:** Bit of a recent thing, met him at a club and… we… hit it off.

 **Charlie:** Really? What does Dean think of him?

 **Sam:** Dean’s being an ass.

 **Sam:** Hasn’t met him.

 **Sam:** Doesn’t approve of

Sam paused. He could tell Charlie, she was never one to withhold juicy tales of her exploits. For the past three years Sam had been vicariously a lesbian.

 **Sam:** Doesn’t approve of my lifestyle.

 **Charlie:** Gay?

 **Sam:** Um, no. He doesn’t know it’s a guy.

 **Charlie:** This have anything to do with you being at The Cage?

Staring at his screen, Sam felt all the blood drain from his face.

 **Sam:** Um, what?

 **Charlie:** Don’t play dumb, I saw you there with Gabriel and another guy and chick. Kuddos to your stamina big guy, if I were straight… No, you’re a brother, I’m not that kinky.

 **Sam:** YOU WERE THERE?!

 **Charlie:** It was my club first Sam!

 **Sam:** Well, Dean does not approve.

 **Charlie:** Aw to hell with him. So what are you and your sexy Dom getting up to this weekend?

 **Sam:** Trial run of fulltime Dom/sub

 **Charlie:** Wow. Heavy stuff. That’s cool. Whose idea was it?

 **Sam:** Well, I am the one pushing for fulltime, he made the suggestion of the trial run.

 **Charlie:** Good, if I hear he’s done something bad to you, I will do something bad to him.

 **Sam:** Charlie… you a Domme?

 **Charlie:** That’s right bitch. Now say my name!

 **Sam:** Uh, Charlie.

 **Charlie:** Ms. Bradbury, if yer nasty. ;)

 **Sam:** Okay this conversation is over, LITTLE SISTER.

 **Charlie:** Point. Give me the info on your sexy Dom, I’ll keep them safe and Dean on the DL.

 **Sam:** I owe you.

 **Charlie:** Damn right you do.

 **Sam:** Thank you, Ms. Bradbury.

 **Charlie:** Good boy. J

Feeling better, Sam scribbled out a quick note to Dean and left the apartment, adrenaline flowing as he drove to The Cage.


	6. Three

“Hey, come in,” Gabriel stepped back and allowed the taller man into the room, “I was afraid you wouldn’t show.”

“Like you said, I’m an adult. This is my decision to come here.”

“What about your brother? Don’t you two live together?”

“Yes.” Sam frowned, “Are you trying to talk me out of being here?”

“No, not at all. As a Dominant, as your Dominant, it is my job to make sure that you are safe, no matter what.” Gabriel held his hand out to Sam. Taking it Sam followed him to a chair at a table and sat down, “If you feel that for your safety we should terminate our three scene agreement, remember, that is your prerogative. And I will respect that. I just want to make sure that you are happy, safe and somewhat sane.”

Sitting quietly Sam watched Gabriel. His hands folded in front of him on the table, his eyes sincere.

“Why? I’m really a stranger to you.”

“No, you’re my submissive and we’re just getting started.” Gabriel sat back, folding his hands in his lap.

Sam looked away, thinking about his words.

“I’m excited about this weekend. I’m here for a reason. Gabriel, I meant what I said the other day outside of the diner, I am, truly, falling for you. And… if something were to happen and we decide to not continue our relationship like this, I would still like to date you.”

The normally alpha like bluster and ego of Gabriel Novak was totally absent in the man sitting at the table across from Sam.

“Sam…”

“I’m not trying to sway your decision for fulltime or casual play, just know that… You’re someone with whom I enjoy spending time with.”

Tensing his hands on the table, Gabriel did not look at Sam, remaining quiet for a very long time.

“My ex-wife got me into the lifestyle.” Gabriel started slowly, “It was something we did when we were bored when we dated. By the time we married, we both realized we were both Dominants. Sometimes we would switch and one would play at being submissive but… it was a power struggle in and out of our bedroom.” Gabriel huffed and rubbed his eyes, “We agreed to take on separate submissives, to give us the outlet that we desired and needed at that time. She ended up falling in love with her submissive. I released my submissive when I was served the divorce papers. I just couldn’t… couldn’t be the Dominant she needed then.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam and smiled, embarrassed.

“I took on two more submissives after Kali and I divorced, both were casual, both were women. Then I met Hannah. And she was EVERYTHING that Kali wasn’t. Submissive, gentle, soft… I thought it was what I wanted, what I needed. I tried to fall in love with her and I couldn’t do it. I was relieved when she said she was leaving.” Gabriel stood up and walked to the bedside table, pulling several chocolates out before turning and coming back to the table. “I keep in contact with all of them. They were such a big part of an intimate part of my life, it’s hard to walk away from something like that.” He looked at his hands, “But I’m honestly afraid of having you fulltime because then I know I’ll want to marry you and then you’ll leave me, like everyone else had.”

Sitting back, Sam scrubbed his face, realizing what Gabriel had said.

“Gabe. I… I can’t predict the future. All I can tell you is that… I honestly have never felt a thing for a man, before you. And I trust that.” He nodded his head.

“What if you find another man?” Gabriel huffed.

“This isn’t about gender, not really Gabe. I didn’t fall in love with your dick. I’ve only seen it once and holy shit.” Sam blinked in shock remembering the pants conda that hung between Gabriel’s legs, “This is about you. I fell I love with you. You make me feel safe, you’re funny, you’re witty and you’re smart. I truly can’t wait to find out more about you.” Sam sat back, “I guess I’m gender blind?” Sam shrugged, “All I know is that it’s you that I’m crazy about and the rest we can sort out later.” Sam walked around the table to kneel in front of Gabriel, “Thank you for sharing that story with me.” He ran a hand up to cup his face, “I will take what you are willing to give me, if you want to give me anything.” Gabriel sat quietly looking at Sam. “Would you like me to go home tonight and we reschedule?”

A look of horror crossed Gabriel’s face before he reached down and kissed Sam hard. Teeth clashing and tongues fighting each other, Sam’s breath was taken away. Hands made their way into Sam’s hair and tugged gently, eliciting a moan from him. Sam’s cock began to stir. Fighting for air, Sam gasped after breaking the kiss off.

“I need you, Sir.”

Holding Sam’s face in his hands, Gabriel smiled softly, “I’m here little one.” Biting his lip Gabriel surprised a grin. “Stand and disrobe, fold your clothes and set them on that chair,” He pointed to the one in the corner, “Then return to stand in front of me, hands behind your back.”

Jumping up Sam did as commanded and waited for Gabriel’s next set of instructions. Gabriel handed him a pair of [leather shorts](https://www.extremerestraints.com/chastity-devices_26/strict-leather-chastity-shorts_262.html). Sam’s eyebrows raised.

“Put them on Sam.”

Rolling his eyes, he slipped into the shorts and found that the front flap that Sam couldn’t figure out was actually a cover for the hole in the front. There were zippers and places for… locks. Feeling a breeze on his dick, Sam looked down as Gabriel reached forward and pulled it through the cut out on the front. It was a snug fit, but that was probably the point. Gabriel gave a few lazy strokes to his now very interested cock. Gently, he laid the cock against Sam’s stomach as he pulled the flap up and secured it with a lock at the top of the shorts.

“What the…”

“Turn around Sam.”

Sam did as he was told, only to find that there was a place to lock up his ass too. After a few adjustments, Sam realized that he couldn’t take the shorts off without a key from Gabriel. Running his hand down the front of the pants, he was infuriated to find that the leather had been reinforced in such a way that he could not feel anything. Gabriel even locked up the leg holes around his thighs, so he couldn’t pull his dick out that way.

“And if I need to take a piss?” Sam asked crossing his chest.

“You see me and beg for permission.”

“I’m not into golden showers, Gabe.”

“Nor I, so I would make the begging as good as possible.” Gabriel rose and placed the key for the locks on a chain and clasped it around his neck. Walking to the closet he pulled out several things to wear.

“So… what’s the scene?” Sam asked trying to find a way to rub his aching cock.

“Socialization. Tonight you will behave the way a submissive should, or rather, your version of what a submissive should. If I feel I should correct a behavior, I will.” Gabriel undressed and redressed quickly. Wearing black leather pants and a black button down shirt cuffed at the elbows. Gold wings embroidered on the back of the shirt. Sam’s eyes flicked to them and frowned. Noticing the look, Gabriel snickered, “Named after the archangel baby. All my siblings were.”

Sam chuckled.

“So… seriously, no touch?” Sam tried working his fingers into the legs of the short then tried to go down the front. It was locked up too tight.

“Stop it.” Gabriel smacked his hand lightly, “Color?”

“Green, I guess.”

“Guess.”

“The bathroom thing has me a little frustrated.”

“You have to depend on me for everything, including when you are allowed to use the bathroom. But don’t worry, I’ll allow it. Less mess.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

A sharp slap stung Sam’s ass. Blinking he looked at Gabriel.

“I saw that.” He held up his finger, “You’re lucky we aren’t in play but that does prompt, what to do to punish you when you’ve been bad.”

Grimacing, Sam didn’t like this.

“I think for now, spanking will suffice.” Gabriel nodded, “Open palmed. Color?”

Sam sighed, “Green.”

Gabriel nodded before crossing his arms on his chest.

“Your safeword?”

“Poughkeepsie.”

“Good boy. And your colors and their meanings?”

“Red means stop and we talk, yellow means we may proceed but at a cautious pace and green means fuck yes.”

“Good job kiddo,” Gabriel beamed reaching up and securing the collar around Sam’s neck followed by a leash. “No need to drop to all fours. Tonight, you follow my instructions, to the T. If I sit and tell you nothing, you remain standing. The only time I won’t say anything is to get you to walk and that will be a tug on your leash. Color?”

“Green.”

This was finally what he anticipated being a submissive was like. Ordered, led around. DOMINATED.

Sam’s cock twitched in interest. Groaning Sam tried to rub the front of his pants only to be denied by that dam cock flap.

“You in pain?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good, let’s go.”

Opening the door, Gabriel led Sam out into the club. Busy, warm and loud, Sam was secretly pleased he was not naked tonight. Making a bee line to the bar, Gabriel ordered a whiskey for himself and a bottle of water for Sam.

Sam really wanted a whiskey but said nothing.

Benny eyed Sam for a moment before nodding to him. Looking at Gabriel, Sam realized he wasn’t even allowed to acknowledge the nod. Sighing softly, he cast his eyes downward.

“What kind of scene are you playing?” Benny asked pouring the whiskey.

“Trying to gage the kind of submissive Sam is and if he can follow directions.” Gabriel smirked looking back at the taller man.

“Well you kids have fun then.”

“Is my brother around?”

Sam’s heart stopped.

“Yep, at his stage last I saw him.”

“Thank you Benny, charge these to my room?”

“Already done sir.” Benny nodded before winking at Sam.

“Sam, you may drink the water as you may.” He passed the bottle to him.

“Thank you, Sir.” Sam took the bottle and took a drink of it before he realized that he was in the chastity shorts. Fighting the urge to curse, he followed after Gabriel to a different part of the club. The stage was a little bigger than Gabriel’s and it had more… things on it. In fact there were more than two people on the stage. One man, the short blond haired man Sam recognized from his first night was in the idle of the stage and whispering to someone tied up on… a rack? There were two people suspended, one male one female and a fourth person was chained to the floor at the side of the stage.

Sam again had to fight from trying to ask Gabriel questions, instead he paid attention to the scene before him. The girl on the rack was crying but begging for more, the two suspended bodies looked like they were totally spent. Unidentified fluids dripped from the two of them, while the girl chained to the floor was looking rather neglected. Sam shivered. They were being used for this man’s pleasure. It didn’t seem like quite the give and take that he and Gabriel had.

Sam shivered.

Gabriel noticed.

Pulling the leash forward, Gabriel walked up to the edge of the stage and waited. Sam tried to remain neutral but being closer made him… uncomfortable. There was a passive brutality before him. He realized that he very easily could have ended up with a Dom like this man and it scared him.

“Gabriel.” The man stood up. His voice was far too soft for a man that was four submissives deep into a scene. What kind of sexual appetite did he have? How did he provide aftercare for all of these people?

“Lucifer.” Gabriel replied serenely.

Sam’s head whipped around, realizing that this man was the owner of the club. Swallowing, Sam bowed his head while trying to look up through his lashes.

“I see you have a play thing.” Lucifer stood up fully, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yep.” Gabriel popped the P, “Sammy, this is big brother Lucifer, Luci, Sam.” Gabriel introduced them, though Sam did not move. “Sammy, I want you to shake hands with my brother.”

Looking up Sam stepped forward and reached his hand out to the man. Lucifer grinned and shook his before holding his hand and looking him up and down.

“Was he naughty?” Lucifer looked past Sam and at Gabriel.

“Not yet.”

“You know, I could do some fun things with him, brother…” Lucifer’s eyes raked over Sam’s body again, making him want to recoil.

“I don’t share my toys brother.” Gabriel stepped closer and placed a hand on the small of Sam’s body. Instantly he relaxed, knowing that Gabriel wasn’t passing him around. He trusted Gabriel, he wouldn’t do anything to endanger him, Sam knew this.

“Pity.” Lucifer let go of Sam’s hand, “If you change your mind about Gabriel, let me know sweet thing.” Lucifer cooed.

Sam dropped his head and remained standing, hoping his response could not be construed as rude, just… submissive.

“So what brings you to my end of the club?” Lucifer asked Gabriel, dragging his eyes off Sam for a moment.

“Wanted to introduce my sub, show him off a bit.” Gabriel grinned. Sam fought his smirk. He liked this, making Gabriel feel proud.

“Lucky. My subs…” He raised his hands to indicate the people around him, “Worthless. Every single one of them. Incapable of proper behaving for just an hour.”

Gabriel drew breath and released it slowly.

“Well, I won’t keep you from your work.”

“You never were one for endurance play.” Lucifer smirked.

“No. I leave that to you.” Gabriel nodded before leading Sam away.

Wandering around, Gabriel introduced him to a few more people before Sam heard a familiar voice.

“Sam?”

Biting his lip he glanced over at Gabriel, who merely had an amused look in his eye. Nodding at the taller man, Gabriel gave silent permission for him to turn. Looking through the crowd it was easy to see her. Red hair flaming behind her as she made her way through the crowd.

“You may speak freely to your friend.” Gabriel leaned in.

“Thank you, Sir.” Sam muttered.

“Sam! That is you. Oh, are you in the middle of a scene?” Charlie looked over at Gabriel, “Sorry, name is Charlie, is Sam free to speak or should I wait to chat later?”

Gabriel smiled even has the replies died on Sam’s lips.

“We are sceneing but I’ve given Sam permission to speak to you. Gabriel Novak.” He held out his hand.

“Charlie Bradbury.”

“Wait. Lady Leia?” Gabriel paused.

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Of course that would be her Domme name. Geek.” Sam spoke up.

“Watch your tone, boy.” Charlie grabbed Sam’s chin.

Dropping his eyes instinctively Sam remained confused as to why he reacted that way to Charlie of all people.

“Don’t mind me, Sam’s not my type.” Charlie smiled broadly at Gabriel.

“Oh?”

“He has a dick.” She clarified.

“Oh!”

“Yeah, plus he’s kinda like my big brother. So this is funny and TOTALLY going to be used against him and is also incredibly awkward. Glad I’ve paid my Obama Care for the month.” She winked up at Sam, who did not hide his smile. Looking over Charlie’s attire, she was wearing a white pleather fetish version of Leia’s outfit from A New Hope. Apparently there is fetish wear for just about anything. Thank God all things _important_ were covered.

Turning to look up at Sam, Gabriel smiled.

“I like her.”

“Sorry, you have a penis too.” Charlie patted Gabriel’s arm.

“For once, I wish I didn’t.” Gabriel inclined his head. Charlie laughed out loud.

“I like you.”

“We should have lunch sometime.” Gabriel offered, “Compare notes.”

“Ha! Absolutely. Get my number from this one and text me.” She thumbed up at Sam.

“Charlie…” Sam looked up, afraid to ask. Biting his lip, he wasn’t sure how to ask it. Charlie must have understood his struggle.

“Haven’t heard from him, Sam.” She rubbed his arm and stepped in, closer than she had ever been before without giving a hug, “It will be okay Sam. You’ll be safe. You’ve your Dom and me to watch out for you but I don’t think that anything will happen with him.” Surging forward she wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight hug before jumping back. “Okay, weird in fetish garb.”

The three of them chuckled.

“Okay, carry on.” She waived, “Later bitches.” Turning she skipped through the club, swallowed by the crowd.

“Feisty.” Gabriel shivered.

Sam scowled at Gabriel. For the first time Sam felt jealousy for his Dominant’s attentions being on someone other than him and a little brotherly concern for Charlie. Looking down and taking a breath, Sam returned to his submissive state of mind.

“Color?”

“Green.”

Gabriel looked around and stretched.

“Come on.” Sam followed after Gabriel past their stage and into their back room. “Kneel.” Sam did, feeling a bit tired from concentrating. Gabriel removed the leash and collar before indicating Sam to stand. Pulling the key from his neck Gabriel leaned in to unlock the back lock, then the two leg locks and finally the cock flap lock. “Disrobe.”

Sam felt… sad. Had he done something wrong?

Picking up the shorts from the floor, Sam folded them and placed them on the table, standing naked in front of Gabriel. Without a word, Gabriel took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom.

“Start a shower.” Gabriel instructed softly as he began to undress, taking time with his leather pants. Once Sam got the shower going, he looked over at Gabriel, rubbing his face.

“Everything okay?” Sam asked quietly, in case he wasn’t supposed to.

“I was hoping… Lucifer’s reactions to you and… honestly, Charlie… they, they bothered me. More than I let on, more than I realized.” He looked up at Sam, “Charlie, I… I ended up liking. She seems fun but I wasn’t… I didn’t know who she was.” Gabriel took a deep breath, “And Lucifer was downright leering at you like you were a steak.” Gabriel huffed.

Realizing that his Dominant may be suffering Dom Drop or whatever they call it, Sam walked up and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. Stroking the top of his head, whispering words of encouragement to him.

The Dominant’s shoulders shook for a few quiet moments, Sam prayed he wasn’t crying, that would break his heart, before subsiding and relaxing in his arms. Helping the shorter man up, Sam led Gabriel into the shower and started cleaning him up. Utilizing the body wash, Sam made sure to soap up his Dom’s entire body. Pressing him forward gently to rinse him off before pulling him back to wash his hair. Taking his time and really massaging his scalp, Sam worked on Gabriel to help him relax and bring him back around. Seeing what a drop was like in someone he felt so powerfully connected to was frightening. Frustrated, all Sam wanted to do was care for Gabriel and make him smile again.

“I realize that you probably want to lay in bed after this but I was thinking hot fudge sundaes at the diner we were at the last time, then maybe go back to your place and cuddle in bed. What do you think?” Sam swallowed, realizing that while he may know enough about drops to recognize it, he did not have any clue as how to help someone through it. Not really. He understood that some things were more successful than others in helping someone come out of one, but each person, each drop was different. At least, it seemed to him.

Wrapping his arms around Gabriel, he rested his cheek on the man’s head.

“Sam…” Gabriel’s voice sounded fragile.

“Yeah?”

“I think I want a milkshake instead.”

Sam smiled.

“My treat.”


	7. Fulltime Audition

Waking up Gabriel was aware of two things, one, he had to take a piss. Badly. Two, there was a 200lbs Moose laying on top of him, starfished out. On his stomach and face smooshed into his pillow, Gabriel grunted. Deciding to wiggle out from underneath the tall man, he began slowly shimmying in the hopes of disturbing Sam enough to roll over and not wake him.

It did not go as planned.

The movements stirred Sam but he instead he wrapped himself around Gabriel tightly, octopussing the smaller man in his arms. A look of fleeting panic crossed Gabriel’s face as he realized he was trapped. Jerking his body to try to get away only served to tighten the death grip the Moose had him in.

His bladder did not care and the urge was growing direr.

“You brought this on yourself.” Gabriel muttered to Sam. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel closed his eyes, “WAKE UP SAMMY!” He screamed.

Pushing up suddenly, Sam looked around, alarmed, giving Gabriel just enough time to launch himself towards the bathroom.

“Gotta pee, Samshine!” He sang as he closed the door.

**

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Sam sat up and tried to calm his racing heart. Everything was fine, it was Gabriel being weird. Sam hopped that this wasn’t the way Gabriel planned to wake them every morning. Laying back in bed, Sam huffed a breath and rubbed his eyes.  Glancing over at the bedside alarm clock showed that it was a little after 9 in the morning.

It was too early in the day for a sexy weekend.

Gabriel came out, toweling off his hands.

“Oh goody, you’re up.” Gabriel tossed the towel in the hamper by his door.

“Not by choice,” He yawned, “So what’s the plan?”

Walking over to the bed, Gabriel smirked. “Well, depends on you, do you really want to try a fulltime attempt this weekend?” He sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“I’m here aren’t I?” Sam frowned.

“Just checking. Okay… Breakfast and we will discuss the rules for the rest of the weekend and get out game faces on. Sound good?”

“Yes.” Sam grinned.

About twenty minutes later, Sam was sitting at the kitchen table, cutting fruit into slices for their waffles. Gabriel puttered around the kitchen while breakfast cooked.

“So, fulltime…?” Sam glanced up before cutting strawberries into slices.

“Fulltime is remarkably easy with me. I can’t say the same of any other Dom but I’ll tell you what I expect of you,” Gabriel plated a waffle and set it in front of Sam, “Eat, don’t let it get cold.”

Sam nodded, setting most of the fruit onto a little plate before placing some on his. Seeing Gabriel watch him, arms crossed, indicated to him that he was indeed serious about Sam eating. Taking bites of his waffle Sam raised his eyebrows at the Dom as if to ask if that was acceptable.

Snickering, Gabriel returned to the waffle iron.

“Outside of this house and the club, you are your own man, Sammykins. Unless we decided to try a public scene. We walk down a street and see a friend of yours, chat with them like you normally do. We meet one of mine somewhere? I’ll introduce you then gossip about them later. Simple. In the house or in the club, I expect you to follow my instructions without question. I will never hurt you outside of a comfort zone, I will never place you in danger and I will always adhere to Stoplight and your Safe Word. Those are my promises to you.” Gabriel walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a yellow plastic bag.

“Sounds reasonable so far.” Sam commented between bites, “What if we are home and I need to go to the bathroom?” He asked.

“You ask permission.” Gabriel replied, his back facing Sam.

Sam blinked.

“And if we are in public?”

“You just go.” Gabriel glanced over his shoulder, “I know what you’re thinking. ‘What if we are in public and you ask permission? And in front of people?’” Gabriel glanced again before returning to his work, “It’s happened a few times. Things like that. Once it was in front of someone, not in the lifestyle but aware of our relationship, so it wasn’t a problem. Other times…” He sighed, “Depends on wit and how comfortable people are with the situation. You roll with it.” Gabriel turned and faced Sam, “Nothing is ever set in stone, Sammy.”

The answer both relaxed and bothered Sam. Knowing that it has happened and that it wouldn’t be some rookie mistake if he did make it made him calmer. Though the idea that ‘nothing is ever set in stone’, for some reason that bothered Sam. He didn’t like the idea of being without Gabriel. Looking back down at his plate, he realized that this was how he felt about Ruby… and the drugs she tried to get him hooked on. It further irritated Sam to think that maybe Dean was right and that he was bad at making decisions.

“What’s with the poop face?” Gabriel asked, sitting in front of Sam.

Looking up, Sam was worried. It was information that Gabriel should know. Maybe not because Sam was 100% sure he would be Sam’s Dominant but because Sam was 90% sure he was falling in love with Gabriel.

“Gabe… I have another story about my past that you should know about.” Sam’s eyes remained on the table, folding his napkin in front of him, “My brother threw it out at me yesterday when we were fighting.” A glance up to Gabriel’s eyes saw the Dom was listening intently.

“Go on.” Gabriel pressed.

Taking a long deep breath, Sam pushed himself from the table and walked over to pour himself another waffle.

“When I was young, Jesus, nearly ten years ago, I met a girl. I thought she would be the one that I would eventually marry. Beautiful, dark long hair, bright eyes, mischievous smile that I loved kissing.” He looked down, “Thought I could capture the kiss at the corner of her lips.”

“Peter Pan.” Gabriel recognized the kiss reference. Sam smiled sadly.

“She called me her Peter Pan, it’s what made me think of capturing her kiss. Like, if I caught it, she’d be mine forever.” Sam focused on the waffle iron.

“What happened Sam?”

“Long and the short, one day she told me she had found our fairy dust to take us to Neverland.” He huffed, “Said we could use it to fly.”

“Drugs.” Gabriel stated softly.

“I was already smoking pot, so it was not a big shock to me that she was into some slightly heavier things. But we took Heroin together for the first time.” His face scrunched up, embarrassed, “I lost four months of my life to her with that. I was fortunate. I had a brother that cared and wasn’t afraid to get his hands dirty to save me.” He pulled the waffle out of the iron and poured a second one. Walking the fresh waffle to Gabriel, Sam retreated back to the kitchen. “It took longer for me to get clean than it was me be on the stuff.” He chuckled nervously.

“There’s more isn’t there?”

Sam remained silent for a long time.

“She… she refused to get clean with me. Said that Peter Pan doesn’t grow up.” He scrubbed his face, “Then she disappeared. Five… five months after I started getting clean I got a call from one of our mutual friends. Ruby was dead.” He blinked, his throat a bit tighter, “She had bled out from a botched home abortion. She had been high at the time, according to the people that were with her.” Sam looked up and huffed trying to remain composed. “Still not sure if it was mine or not.” Taking a deep breath Sam returned to face the kitchen counter. “Dean reminds me of her when he thinks I’m not making good decisions for myself.”

Gabriel sat stunned at this news, “He thinks I’m as bad as her? As… Ruby?”

“You’re an unknown, so yes.” Sam’s voice was still tight. He didn’t like thinking of Ruby but she snaked into his mind once in a while. “I didn’t want you to be…. I didn’t want any surprises. Wanted you to… know… why… Dean acts like he does.” Sam plated his waffle.

“He’s an older brother that cares.” Gabriel looked at his fresh waffle, “What if I met him? Do the whole, meet the family thing, dinner? Somewhere public, so we are on neutral ground.”

“You’d… you’d do that?” Sam turned to face Gabriel.

“If it makes things more tolerable at home and gives us the chance to continue playing in the future, Hells yeah, Sammykins.” Gabriel offered a relaxed smile.

“But… my past…”

“Sam, come here.” Gabriel scooted his chair out and patted his lap. Sam scowled a moment before walking over and sitting on the smaller man’s lap, “Sam,” Gabriel rubbed gentle circles into his back, “What’s happened in your past is your past. You are free of diseases and you’re no longer a junkie. Right?”

“Yeah but…”

“You are a survivor Sam. Four months, four years. Doesn’t matter, you beat it and you’re still alive.”

Staring at Gabriel, Sam felt his shoulders lighten but he was afraid. What if this comes back to haunt him? Swallowing nervously, he looked away.

“Sam…” Gabriel rubbed a little longer. Sam felt tears well up in his eyes, “What is it?” Gabriel asked siting up a little more, as best as he could with the Moose on his lap.

“I feel like, like I’ve let Dean and Mom and my Dad…. And you all down.” Sam whimpered.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam holding him tightly. Sam leaned his head on Gabriel’s.

“You are amazing. Sam. If you let anyone down, you’ve redeemed yourself by getting clean and staying sober.” Gabriel whispered, “Now, come on, eat your waffles. When we’re done we’ll get you into a hot bath to help you relax some more. Maybe watch a movie?”

Sam flinched.

“We’re not going to get started?”

“What do you think we’ve been doing this morning?” Gabriel blinked up innocently at Sam. “Being a fulltime relationship with me is more than you sitting at my feet all the time. When we scene, that may be different but in a fulltime relationship? It’s my privilege to take care of you. In whatever way you need. Like, comfort food, hot baths and movies.”

“You make it sound like sub drop.”

“Well, Sammykins, I won’t scene with you when you’re not in a good headspace. Maybe later if you’re feeling up to it. But don’t use it as a way to pull you from a funk. Then you’ll be in that junkie cycle of needing more just to feel leveled. That’s not what this is about.”

Sam frowned and huffed but nodded.

“If it means that I keep us from scening until you are more leveled, then that is what I will do.”

Sam sat, feeling… void of anything. Thoughts of Ruby put him in a bad place and Gabriel was trying to gently bring him out of it. At that moment his past and future were negating his present. It made him hate Ruby for that, still affecting him, almost ten years later.

A gentle nudge woke him from his thoughts. Sliding back over to his chair, Sam sat quietly before Gabriel retrieved his plate from the counter. Setting the plate in front of him, Gabriel ran his hand through Sam’s hair. A kiss to the top of his head made Sam smile up at Gabriel.

Shortly before finishing his waffle, Sam’s eyes followed Gabriel as he got up and cleaned up the kitchen. Placing another kiss to Sam’s head, Gabriel turned and walked down the hallway. Finishing up his breakfast, Sam rinsed his plate off in the sink before walking back towards the bedroom. Not seeing Gabriel, he peaked his head into the open bathroom door, hearing running water.

“Gabe?”

“Did you finish your breakfast?” Gabriel looked up from the side of the tub, hand under the spout. Sam nodded. “Good boy. Why don’t you take off your clothes, your bath is nearly ready.”

Pulling off his sleep pants and tee shirt, Sam folded the up and placed them on the counter, followed by his boxers. Turning he walked over to the large Roman style bathtub.

“Are you getting in with me?” Sam asked looking at the mound of bubbles that sat atop the water.

“I hadn’t planned on it but I can if you like.” Gabriel shut the water off.

“I would.” Sam stepped in carefully, hissing slightly at the heat but enjoying how it relaxed him further. Gabriel slipped in behind Sam and pulled him back gently to rest against his chest.

Gabriel’s hand stroked Sam’s head as he began humming. The vibrations of his chest against Sam’s head was pleasant. Taking a deep breath, Sam closed his eyes just as Gabriel started to sing.

 _Looks like you’re just waking up_  
_Think the circles will disappear,_  
_But they don’t._

Sam opened his eyes, listening to him.

 _They want to walk_  
_But you’re not trying it_  
_They want to talk_  
_But you’re not buying it_  
_You could say one thing to take it back_  
_But you won't_

Sam didn’t recognize the song but settled in to listen. Though soft, Gabriel’s voice was lovely to listen too.  
  
_You can dream it went a different way_  
_Close your eyes and fly the lie away_  
_Rewrite the ending of the play_  
_Take a shot and plot your heart away_

 _The belle has finally left the ball_  
_Still waiting for that other shoe to fall_

Gabriel poured water over Sam’s head, careful to avoid his eyes. A moment later his soapy hands came up and began massaging Sam’s scalp.

 _Some basic rules_  
_But you don’t follow them_  
_Gaggle of fools_  
_But you don’t bother them_  
_You make it all up as you go along_  
_But you’re not going anywhere_

More water over his hair rinsed the shampoo out.

 _You can dream it went a different way_  
_Close your eyes and fly the lie away_  
_Rewrite the ending of the play_  
_Take a shot and plot your heart away_  
_I could be the canvas and the clay_  
_If you let me through_  
_Stick around for just another day_  
_And help me help you_

Sam felt a sting in his eyes and it wasn’t from the shampoo. Sitting up, Sam twisted around in the tub and held on to Gabriel. Tears trickled down his cheeks and Sam felt Gabriel’s arms around him. Soft murmurings were whispered against his head. Never before had Sam felt so cared for, so loved. No relationship came close to this level of raw intimacy. It scared him, truthfully. All good things, all things worth it were hard otherwise they wouldn’t be worth it. However, this felt more like a leap of faith. Not just for the Dominant/submissive world, not just with Gabriel being his Dominant either.

“I don’t want to leave.” Sam whispered through his quiet tears.

“You’re not going anywhere, Sammy.” A soft kissed was pressed to the side of his head, “How about we get out? Watch a movie?”

Sam nodded. Ten minutes later, Sam and Gabriel were in fresh boxers and tee shirts. Gabriel handed a remote to Sam, showing him where the movies menu was on his computer and asked him to choose one. Shortly, Gabriel came back with a couple of sodas, popcorn and some movie snacks. Pulling a blanket from the back of the couch, Gabriel tucked it around them both. It took a couple of minutes of settling in but Gabriel’s couch was very cozy.

***

Raising a silent eyebrow at the movie choice, Gabriel glanced over at Sam, pulling him close to lay against his chest, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Any reason why you’ve chosen this movie?” Gabriel asked quietly, just as the orange of Mars planet filled the screen.

“No,” Sam sighed.

“You’re not lying now, are you Sammy?” Gabriel looked down at his face.

“No. It was something… something I just wanted to watch.”

“It has nothing to do with a man who is isolated, trying to survive despite overwhelming odds?” Gabriel nudged Sam.

“I… I honestly didn’t think about that.” Sam sat up slightly watching as the crew from Aries III try to make their way to the MAV before it tips “The Martian just sounded easy.” He shrugged.

“Okay.” Gabriel pulled Sam in closer and turned to face the screen.

Once the movie was over and Gabriel made sandwiches for the both of them, he decided to pick the next movie.

“Time for some mindless fun.” He took up the remote.

“Oh?”

“The apocalypse.”

“There is nothing funny about the apocalypse.” Sam frowned.

“Sammy, if this movie doesn’t make you laugh twice, then I will spend the rest of the weekend as your submissive.”

Eye brows shot up on Sam’s face.

“Deal,” the shook hands, “What movie is it?”

“’This is the End’.” Gabriel grinned widely.

Gabriel wouldn’t admit it but he was a little concerned about the drug use in the movie with Sam being fresh from the Ruby story but if it bothered the Moose, he didn’t let it show.

A slight shaking from Sam made Gabriel glance over. His lips were pulled into a tight smile, trying to keep from making noises.

“Sam? Are you giggling?”

“No.” He turned and looked at Gabriel, a grin on his face. Gabriel felt his body warm. A long thought about decision was made at that moment but the execution would have to wait for now. “Giggling doesn’t count.”

“It’s a form of laughter.”

“I haven’t laughed out loud.”

“Semantics.” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

It didn’t take long for the first laugh to rip from Sam’s lips, and all due to Jonah Hill talking about his incontinent dog.

“One.”

“Damn it.” Sam glowered.

“We’re not 10 minutes into the movie Sammy.”

“Shut up.” He pouted.

By the time Emma Watson and Craig Robinson started talking about Forrest Gump, Sam was full on chuckling. To save from another pouting fest, Gabriel sat back and watched the movie, relishing in the laughter coming from his left.

The day continued easily. Movies were watched, snacks consumed, glances were stolen (as well as kisses) and it made for a relaxing day. Gabriel ordered a pizza because he didn’t feel like cooking. Returning to their movie marathon, Sam choose Iron Man 3 while they ate. Afterwards Gabriel turned off the TV and looked at Sam.

“How you doing kiddo?”

“Good. Better, thanks.” Sam smiled up at Gabriel, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“This? Oh Sammy, I can’t wait to take care of you.” He sighed softly.

“Really?” Sam purred, “Then what’s stopping you?”

Gabriel looked at Sam, feeling a stirring of his cock. Taking a long slow breath, Gabriel moved forward and kissed Sam. It was soft but urgent. Carding his fingers into Sam’s locks, Gabriel shifted, crawling into his lap.

“Sam,” Gabriel whispered, holding his face in his hands, “Sam…”

“Technically we’ve had three scenes now.” Sam whispered, Gabriel looking up into his hazel eyes.

“Why, yes we have.” Gabriel nodded.

“So, three scenes, and this weekend is just trying out a fulltime relationship.”

Gabriel inclined his head.

“I am choosing to stay with you, to be your submissive if you’ll have me.” Sam looked up in his face.

“I would be honored to have you as my submissive.” Gabriel kissed his lips gently. Sam sighed in the kiss, “I think we should celebrate.”

This time Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Follow me.” Gabriel stood up and offered Sam his hand.

“Are we going to scene?” Sam asked taking his hand.

“No, this is something different.” Gabriel led Sam back to the bedroom, “I’d like to give you a massage.”

“You’ve been spoiling me all day, I’d like to take care of you, you know, it’s my position to care for you.”

“You please me by just being.”

Sighing contentedly, Sam walked in behind Gabriel and made his way over to the bed.

“Get naked and lay down on your belly.”

“Sounds promising.” Sam quipped.  Gabriel fought a smirk. Instead he went about retrieving massage oil and candles. May as well make it romantic for the man.

“Candles?” Sam looked up as he was on his stomach.

Prying his eyes, reluctantly, from Sam’s ass, Gabriel looked up at Sam.

“Trying to make this romantic as fuck for you.” Gabriel lit the four candles around the room.

“You are a classic Casanova.” Sam rested his head on his arms in front of him.

Disrobing, Gabriel climbed up onto the back of Sam’s legs. Sitting the on his upper thighs, Gabriel poured a little oil in his hands and warmed it up before leaning forward and pressing up his back. Working his fingers through the oil and up and down the miles of soft skin beneath him, Gabriel took his time worshiping Sam’s body. Making sure that every inch was felt by him, pouring love and affection into every touch.

Sam was in heaven. If this was what a fulltime relationship would be, sign him up now! Despite how relaxing this was, he couldn’t help but notice the Gabriel-conda was resting in the cleft of his ass. It was distracting in the best of way. Several times, Sam wanted to reach beneath him and adjust himself. Already he was feeling a damp spot from precome dripping from him. He was far too aroused for total relaxation.

“Gabriel?” Sam turned to lay on his cheek, “Gabriel…”

“Yes, baby?” Gabriel leaned forward, pressing his chest against Sam’s back.

Sam’s cock twitched at the endearment. Carefully, Sam turned under Gabriel to lay on his back. Reaching up, Sam stroked Gabriel’s face.

“I want to make love to you,” He ran his hands down Gabriel’s chest, “I want to feel you inside of me.”

A soft moan escaped from Gabriel’s lips before moving forward and capturing Sam’s. Starting out soft, the kiss increased in pressure, Gabriel deepening it. Sam was melting in his embrace. Slowly rocking his hips against Gabriel’s, Sam wrapped his legs around him.

“Gabe… please…”

“Shh… Sam, I’ve got you.”

“I need you now.” He moaned.

Sliding back, Gabriel untangled Sam’s legs and reached over to the nightstand, pulling a bottle of Astroglide out. Pouring a little on his fingers, Gabriel playfully slapped Sam’s hip.

“Roll over for me sexy, I want to get you prepped first.”

“I want to see you when you fuck me,” Sam pouted turning onto his hands and knees.

“You will. Now spread your cheeks for me.”

Sam complied. Feeling a finger at his opening, Sam remembered how good this was on the first night that they met. The anticipation helped to strengthen his arousal. Gabriel’s finger traced his rim softly, nearly to the point of being ticklish. Feeling the lubricated digit inside him, Sam relaxed his body as much as he could. There was a slight burn as Gabriel worked into him that was soon displaced by a growing need. When Sam moaned a second finger joined the first and the act repeated itself. Gabriel adding in fingers when Sam would start to moan. At four fingers Gabriel started stroking Sam’s prostate. Blinding flashes of pleasure rushed through his bloodstream. Panting and starting to sweat, a litany of curses and pleading falling from Sam’s lips.

“Gabriel, I’m, I’m… ready, I… I don’t, I don’t want to come yet… please… please! I need you!”

Feeling his fingers pull from him, Sam whimpered at the feeling of being empty. But this was short-lived. Sam was flipped over onto his back, gazing up at Gabriel. The other man pressed forward gently, entering Sam little by little.

Biting his lips, Sam felt his breath pulled from his chest. This was nothing compared to the dildo from the first time. It burned, it felt weird, but it also was starting to feel really good. Gabriel’s fingers were no match for the size of his cock and it took him a moment, holding Gabriel’s hips to keep him from moving. Breathing through this discomfort, Sam moved his hips towards Gabriel and was rewarded by moans from the both of them.

“Sammy, you feel so tight, so amazing.” Gabriel leaned over him and moved his hips slowly. Kissing up and down Sam’s chest, Gabriel latched onto one of his nipples, suckling and biting, causing even more pleasure running through Sam’s body. Running hands all over each other, legs tangled together, tongue and lips exploring each other for the first time made it also a quick exploration for Sam. Already having been brought close to the edge of orgasm, Sam was having troubles from finishing too early.

Then Gabriel swirled his hips and start pounding Sam’s prostate.

Crying out, Sam arched his back, clenching around Gabriel, Sam came, untouched. Something he would later be impressed by. Gabriel on the other hand took a few more pumps before filling Sam with his release. Collapsing, Gabriel laid across Sam’s chest, wrapped in the taller man’s arms. Without saying a word, Gabriel and Sam moved around the bed, Gabriel wrapping his arms around Sam and taking the position of the big spoon, both men refusing to break post coital bliss. Exhausted and pleased, both men drifted off to sleep.


	8. Worlds Collide

Sunday had a similar start, with Gabriel making breakfast for the both of them while they chatted. By mid-day they decided to try a scene. Gabriel went about making lunch, while Sam was left in the living room, kneeling on a pillow, waiting for instructions. When he returned, Gabriel turned on a TV show and watched it while feeding Sam with his fingers. It was more praise and pampering for Sam that ended with Sam receiving the best blowjob of his life.

Laying on the couch together in the late afternoon, Sam looked up at Gabriel.

“It’s getting close to time for me to leave, yeah?”

Gabriel sighed, “Yeah kiddo.” He looked down at Sam’s body stretched out over the sectional couch. “What about having frequent sleepovers like this in the future?” He asked.

“I’d like that.” Sam grinned up at Gabriel, dimples brightening his smile.

“So, you and me kiddo. A proper D/s couple.” Gabriel smiled broadly, “I think it is time for me to show off my new pet.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “More pet play?”

“Unless you don’t want to. We can just go and celebrate.”

Sam considered his options. “I think just having a casual drink at the club would be enough for me, I have work tomorrow, unfortunately.”

“Gotcha, no late night.” Gabriel winked, “Grab yer shit, kiddo, let’s go have a drink.”

***

Walking into the Cage as an equal with Gabriel was a novel experience. He felt reborn, the past weekend having been cathartic in a small way. What’s more, he knew it was just the beginning and he couldn’t wait for more.

Benny was working at the bar and approached them as they sat together on a corner.

“Howdy sir, brother. What’ll it be?” Benny smiled at the both of them.

“Whiskey.” Gabriel ordered with Sam echoing the order. Nodding, Benny set off to fill the drinks order while Sam looked around. He felt like he found a home, a place where he belonged.

“Sam!” Turning as Benny was setting drinks in front of them, Sam caught sight of Charlie making her way over to them. Wearing some sort of female barbarian outfit, Charlie bounded through the club towards them. However, the look on her face was concerning.

“Charlie. What is it?” Sam turned and faced her completely.

“Dean… panicked the other night when you didn’t come home.” She worried her bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Sam asked, trying to play it cool but felt his stomach drop.

“I tried texting you.” Charlie said, her stance was self-conscious. Pulling his phone out Sam saw that it was dead.

“Shit.”

“He showed up here last night looking for you.”

“He what?”

“SAM!”

Sam, Gabriel, Charlie and Benny all turned their heads towards the door. Dean stood just inside the door, hand of a bouncer on his chest, keeping him from entering, looking wild, like he was about to rip the head off the bouncer.

“Shit, shit, shit.” Sam whispered, running a hand through his hair.

Walking over calmly, Gabriel approached the two men and talked with the bouncer and Dean for a moment. All the while Dean kept his eyes on his brother. It unnerved Sam.

Walking Dean over to the bar, Gabriel stopped once and spoke with him. This time Dean’s eyes fell to the smaller man. While there was a scowl across his face, he didn’t punch Dean. To Sam that was a victory. Turning back towards the bar Gabriel sat next to Sam and gave up his original seat to Dean.

“Whatcha drinking there, brother?” Benny asked hoping to defuse the situation right off the bat.

“Beer.” Dean ordered, keeping his eyes on Sam. When Dean didn’t elaborate Benny shrugged and went to grab one for him. “What. The. Hell. Samuel. I have been trying to get a hold of you all weekend, I thought I told you you weren’t coming… here?”

“I didn’t-“

“Then I have to hear it from Charlie that you were coming here tonight. From CHARLIE!”

“Hey!” Charlie stepped forward, “Right here, ass.”

Dean turned and glanced at Charlie before pulling a double take at her outfit. “You work here or something?” He asked, his face twisted in a judging reaction.

“Or something.” She crossed her arms.

“Nevermind,” He held up a hand to her, thanking Benny as he took he drink from him, taking a swig before confronting his brother. “So, Sammy… This the new Ruby?” He stared at Gabriel.

“Actually my name is Gabriel. Which you know from a few minutes ago when I introduced myself.” Gabriel snarked back, “Sam and I were talking this past weekend of getting together with you for you and I to meet. Over dinner, for example.”

“We’ve met. Moving on.” Dean turned his gaze on his brother, “Sam?”

“I told you what I was doing. Charlie had Gabriel’s contact information and address, everything we did was consensual, this is the first alcohol I’ve had all weekend!” Sam held up his glass, “This is NOT Ruby.”

Charlie and Benny shared a glance.

“Dean…”

“Look here, I know you’re an adult or whatever but it doesn’t mean that you make the best decisions.”

“But they’re my decisions to make, Dean! If I fall then I’ll get back up again.”

“How can you be so simpleminded to think that something like this,” Dean indicated the club, “is healthy for you?”

“Now wait one minute here Dean Johnathan Winchester,” Charlie stepped forward, “I’ve been in the lifestyle since I was 16 years old and I am just fine. Gabriel is a great Dominant and would never hurt Sam and if he did, you damn well better know that I will be there to beat his ass,” Charlie looked at Gabriel and winked, “And not in the sexy way.”

“Christ…” Dean whined.

“Oh don’t give me that attitude Dean.” Charlie crowded his personal space, “Drop trau.”

“Excuse me?” Dean’s eyes widened in confusion.

“You heard me, Take. Off. Your. Pants. Now.” She hissed.

Blinking in confusion and fear of the angry redhead, Dean looked around quickly before he followed her instructions, dropping his jeans to his ankles.

He stood in a pair of lavender satin panties with lace trim.

Sam blinked in shock, Gabriel smiled while Benny went a step further and smirked at Dean, leaning across the bar.

“Very nice, brother.”

“Pull them up.” Charlie ordered before turning back to the bar, “Point is, Winchester, that if this is your brother’s version of panties, it’s his decision. Not yours.”

Dean moved slowly, unsure of how to react was clear across his face. Sam knew this could go either really good or really badly.

“Dean,” Gabriel slid from the barstool, “What if you and I had a talk, you could ask me anything that you want about anything. I promise it will stay between you and I.”

Dean looked up as he sat back on the stool, buckling his belt.

“Yeah, okay.” His cheeks were red, eyes were downcast and he sat as if he had been chided.

“Dean, no one is judging you, “Charlie place a hand on his back, “And we know you are just trying to protect Sam but… there comes a time when you need to let go. If Sam needs you, you know he’ll come running.”

Dean looked from Charlie to Sam, who was nodding vigorously. Charlie smiled softly before patting his back.

“Now that we know each other’s secret, let’s never speak about this again.” She grinned widely.

“Agreed.” He huffed. He looked up at her and offered a small smile. Charlie threw her arms around Dean and hugged him tightly.

“Okay, weird hugging you in fetish gear as well.” She pulled back, “Gotta go, Jo’s on the rack tonight!” She squealed before running off.

“I don’t think I want to know.” Dean’s eyes followed after Charlie, catching the sight of a blond tied to a table, naked and writhing. “Wait, is that chick naked?” Dean looked to the men before looking back at the blond, “Wow. Usually you have to pay top dollar for a show like- Holy Hell!”

Charlie had spread Jo’s legs open and was dipping between them, teasing the blond who was arching off the table.

“Looks like Jo will be taking a three hour lunch tonight.” Benny commentated.

“She works here?” Dean turned to face the bartender.

“We not only work for the Cage but we are clients too.” Benny winked at Dean.

“My mind is totally blown here.” Dean muttered.

“Play your cards right and you can have more than your mind blown, brother.” Benny smirked, walking away to help another patron, eyes lingering on Dean.

Dean straightened up and Sam couldn’t tell if he was interested or on the defense.

“Okay, before you’re pulled apart by these savages, let’s chat Dean-o. Sammykins, You’re good?” Gabriel slid from his stool and turned to look at Sam, his back to Dean.

“Yeah, I’ll hang here with Benny.” He nodded.

“If you need anything, I’ll be in the room.” Gabriel kissed Sam’s hand before turning to Dean and taking him by the arm, walking through the club together.

“He gone?” Benny asked returning to Sam.

“No, Gabriel took him to the room to chat, set things straight, give Dean the opportunity to ask questions.”

“You two aren’t sharking Gabe, are ya?”

Sam spat his whiskey at Benny accidentally.

“No, a world of no. Not into … Dean.” Sam made a gagging face, “You do know we are brothers, right?”

“Hey, to each their own. Safe, Sane and Consensual, remember?”

Shaking his head, Sam looked at Benny, “Why do you ask about… Dean, you actually interested in him?”

“If he’s available. Not into drama.”

“He is.” Sam smiled.

“Good.” Benny straightened up, “Send him my way, will ya?”

“Of course, Benny.”

“Let me know if you need anything.” Benny wandered to the other side of the bar.

Looking around Sam nodded to himself. Dean may not 100% accept or understand what Sam saw in this kind of life but they would work through it. Surprisingly he had a good support system in the lifestyle, it made him feel more confident about his decision. He knew that they would call him out on any bullshit or bad behavior, he relaxed in that idea even more.

Looking across the club, opposite of Charlie’s stage, Sam spied Jess and Balthazar, dressed as a nurse and doctor, respectively. Waving at them as they began making their way through the tables towards him. He now had friends that understood him better than anyone before. Smiling at his friends, Sam knew that it may not be all roses but it would all work out in the end.

Nodding again as he looked around, thinking, ‘Screw the roses, give me the thorns.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pages used for reference.  
> http://rekink.com/terminology/bdsm-and-kink-terminology-r-to-z/  
> http://rekink.com/dominance-101/dominance-101-aftercare/  
> http://dominantguide.com/2468/the-meaning-of-the-collar/  
> http://kimdebron.tripod.com/id4.html  
> http://rekink.com/guides/kinks/  
> http://rekink.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/kink-negociation.jpg  
> https://www.xeromag.com/fvbdsm_scenarios.html  
> https://www.extremerestraints.com/chastity-devices_26/strict-leather-chastity-shorts_262.html


End file.
